Of Saints and Georgia Peaches
by LolaRitaVida
Summary: This is an independent off-shoot of YLover's "The Saints Came Marching In" (written with YLover's permission). Beth has been rescued from her captors by the men of "The Boondock Saints 2". Now Beth and her Saints are growing close. They plan to help her find "her Daryl", but things get...complicated. Smut ensues. Rated Strong M for a reason. C/B/M, Bethyl, possible other pairings.
1. Connor Was First

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with The Walking Dead or The Boondock Saints. I'm just a fan of both, so don't sue me.

**A/N:**

1) I wrote this story after reading YLover's "The Saints Came Marching In" just to fill some time between her updates. My story doesn't follow her story's timeline or actions (though my story would be happening somewhere post chapter 13 of her story). My story is completely independent of her's, but it might help to read her story first. And you should anyway, because it is just plain awesome. She is the master, and I am but a lowly apprentice.

2) The timeline in reference to TWD is somewhere after Beth was kidnapped on the show and post Terminus for Daryl.

3) If you're not familiar with "The Saints Came Marching In", the synopsis is that Beth was rescued from being raped and almost killed by the men who took her in "Alone". Her rescuers turned out to be none other than the boys from The Boondock Saints 2 (Connor and Murphy MacManus, Romeo, and Brian Duffy) and now they are all becoming very close. If you haven't seen TBS, well, that's just sad. Especially if you're a Norman Reedus fan. You really should rectify that problem immediately.

4) Anything in italics represents internal dialogue (thoughts or dreams).

* * *

**Of Saints and Georgia Peaches**

**Chapter 1: Connor Was First**

Connor was the first. Beth had completely fallen for all four of the men that had come to her rescue – each for completely different reasons. But Connor was the first.

Murphy and Connor had taken shifts sleeping in her bed. She was still terrified, even now, of waking up alone. And the nightmares? Well the nightmares still continued despite her guardian Saints. This night in particular was especially bad…

_Beth was back in her old house, trapped inside, and the whole place was on fire like the barn had once been. Every window that Beth ran to for escape had walkers pressed up against the glass. Maggie and Glen, Rick and Carl, Tyreese and Sasha, Daddy and Michonne…Daryl – all walkers and all waiting for her to turn and join them. She thought Daryl was the worst image she had encountered since the beginning of this whole apocalypse. He was supposed to be the last man standing, but she let him down. Abandoned him. Now look what happened. She was so brokenhearted that she considered going out the window and surrendering herself to him, but she knew that her other companions were waiting for her somewhere. Where were Murphy and the others? Beth couldn't remember, but she just knew she had to get away and back to them. Beth ran and ripped at the back door, only to find Murphy and Connor waiting for her with Romeo and Brian right behind them at the bottom of the steps. Beth was elated to run into their arms to safety…until they turned and started ripping at her flesh_.

Connor was there in the bed with his strong arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand over her mouth so she didn't wake the others with her screams. Beth was awake, but still stuck somewhere between dreaming and sleep and it took a minute to get herself together. Connor whispered soft words in French as he soothed her back into reality.

Truth be told, Connor was just as disconcerted as Beth about this nightmare. He always was when she woke screaming his name, or the others', in terror. Or calling for "her Daryl" like a little lost lamb. The last thing he wanted for Beth was for her to be afraid or hurt, and these nightmares of hers were the only thing he and the others hadn't figured out how to protect her from.

He wondered if having Daryl here would ease her mind, but he wasn't sure he wanted to think about what would happen if he were. Would he take Beth from them? Would she be happy to go? Would it be worth it if they knew Daryl was what she needed? These were all questions that Connor had discussed with Murphy, Romeo, and Duffy. But they had come to no good conclusions. They were going to help Beth find him, for certain, but it scared the shit out of all of them.

"Easy darlin'. It's just another bad dream. S'ok now. I got ya. Ya wanna tell be 'bout it this time?"

Beth shook her head, turned and buried her face into Connor's shoulder and let the tears come. As they always did. This time was especially bad, but Connor just held her tight and let her cry all over him. He hoped it was literally to her heart's content. When her tears had finally subsided, Connor's shirt was a mess and he moved away from Beth to change. Beth had hold of his arm immediately. "Please Connor, just stay, please."

Connor looked at her for just a moment and finally made a decision. "Shh. Shh. Shh. It's ok. I'm na goin' anywhere." Connor reached over his head, grabbing the back of his shirt and gracefully removed it with one swipe of his arm. The moonlight shining through the bedroom window glowed off of his bare skin as he moved back to Beth's arms. Beth was a bit overwhelmed. She really hadn't thought about this scenario, but it instantly thrilled her. The heavy emotions and aftermath of the nightmare were gone completely. As she snuggled down into the firm warm flesh of Connor's chest, Beth thought she may have found a cure for any heartache.

Beth couldn't believe how incredibly right it felt to be pressed against Connor like this. The touch of his skin against her face was almost electric. She wondered if it was just her, or if Connor felt it as well. She risked a glance up to his face to get a read on his thoughts. Her eyes met his instantly, almost as if he had been willing her to look up at him. What Beth saw in his swimming blue eyes was new to her. There was love there, of course. She was used to seeing that in the eyes of all four of the men she was with. Love was familiar, but now there was something else, something different and deeper and far more intense.

"Beth?" Connor asked. Beth didn't understand what he was trying to ask her so she stayed quiet and kept gazing into the emotional ocean flowing out before her in Connor's face. He didn't ask anything else or say anything else, but he brought his lips down to hers gently and pulled her closer into his bare chest. Beth couldn't believe what was happening but she went with it because it was Connor and it felt right in her heart.

Connor deepened the kiss and Beth opened her mouth to allow his tongue in. The kiss was gentle and lovely, slow and passionate. Beth's heart soared. The connection and the love that she had shared with Connor before grew and intensified with every continuing moment. _I have to have more_, Beth thought. By the time Connor finally pulled back, Beth had already made her decision.

She drew away from him and made to stand by the bed. Connor was on his knees on the bed instantly, arm outstretched for her, trying to draw her back. "I'm sorry, Beth. Don' go. I didn't mean to scare ya away."

Beth chuckled softly. "Connor, you couldn't scare me if you tried. Relax. This is as far as I'm going." He looked confused until Beth started removing her clothes. It didn't take long since she had only worn a t-shirt and shorts to bed. Everything else, including her underwear, was hanging up to dry in the laundry room downstairs. Connor didn't say a word. He just sat back on his thighs and drank Beth in as she led him down this path.

When she was completely naked, she just stood in the moonlight for a moment and tried to figure out what to do next. This was the first time that Beth had been naked in front of a man, at least when she wasn't unconscious or badly injured. She wasn't sure what the next move was supposed to be, but she wasn't embarrassed. After all, this was Connor.

After he took a moment to appreciate the angel that was baring herself to him, Connor reached out a hand and drew Beth back onto the bed with him. She knelt on her knees the same way that Connor was and waited for him to show her what to do. Connor understood without Beth telling him that she wanted him to take the lead now. He prayed silently that he would have the strength to make this right for her. He wanted it to be perfect. She deserved it. He knew, though, that this had to be her first time so he wasn't certain how "perfect" it would feel for her. He'd never been with a virgin, but he'd heard that it was painful and embarrassing for a girl the first time. He was determined to do better for Beth.

He leaned forward with both hands to touch her face, stroking her forehead lightly and pushing her hair back gently before he kissed her again. This time she opened her lips to him immediately and their tongues danced together as their kiss intensified. Connor let his hands travel down over her delicate throat, caressing her thin shoulders, and down her arms farther until he was holding both her hands in his own. When their kiss finally broke, he brought her hands up and around his waist as he moved himself closer to Beth's body.

Connor kissed her sweetly again and again as he let his hands roam all over her bare body. Beth's own hands were busy massaging Connor's bare back, twisting in his hair, and running along the patches of golden hair on his chest. Beth didn't flinch or gasp at the feel any of his caresses. Connor was starting to wonder if she was really as green at this as he had thought. When he finally brought his fingers gently to the apex of her thighs, however, he finally heard the sharp intake of breath that he had been expecting. His eyes went to hers, then, and he just let his fingers linger there unmoving for a moment.

"Ye ever let anyone else touch ye like this?" His fingers moved gently against her most sensitive spot. Beth just shook her head lightly, confirming his theory. "Well is it ok now…with me? Do ye like it?" He asked as he moved his fingers more firmly against her. Beth didn't want to try to form any words at this point. She just threw her head back, spread her legs a bit farther apart for him, and grabbed Connor's wrist to make sure he didn't pull away until she was ready.

Connor chuckled into Beth's neck at her response. "I'll take tha' as a yes then."

His fingers worked over her, dipping inside just slightly. Connor was mesmerized as he watched Beth's face. He had always thought she was beautiful, but as he watched her react in this way to him he was certain that she was the most gorgeous creature that had ever existed on the face of the earth. He hadn't thought of her in a sexual capacity before a few minutes ago, but now he wanted her so badly he couldn't stand it and his jeans were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He was afraid he wasn't going to be able to last long.

When Connor pulled back from her, Beth almost panicked. She had been steadily closing in on something spectacular at her core. She was disappointed at the interruption and was afraid maybe she had done something wrong. "S'ok. Just lie back. I've just got ta lose these clothes." He quickly removed his jeans and boxers and then took a moment to stare at Beth as she stretched out in front of him.

Beth laid back and tried to relax a bit against the pillows as she took her turn to watch as Connor undressed. Beth hadn't been nervous until this point, but the feeling started to grow as Connor unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in front of her. Beth was astonished at what she was seeing. This man was beautiful. Taut skin over toned lean muscle. Beth's body was thin but still womanly with soft curves. Connor, however, was all hard planes and sharp angles. And then there was his cock, which was also hard and sharp looking. Truth be told, it frightened her a bit and reminded her where this little session she had started was really going.

"Beth, ya look uncertain. Da ya wanta stop?" Connor was looking at her with serious concern etched on his face, but that hungry edge was still there right under the surface. Beth wondered if the same things weren't painted on her own face.

"No, Connor. I don't want to stop." Beth smiled up at him and reached out her hand for his.

Their coupling was slow and tender. Connor made sure that she was wet and ready for him, but when he finally penetrated her Beth still cried out quietly against his shoulder. Connor winced right along with her and made a move to pull back and stop. Instead, Beth moved her hips against him, urging him onward, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They made love that way with Connor's forehead pressed firmly against Beth's, eyes locked to each other. When Connor found his release, Beth shed a few tears of happiness. She hadn't reached an orgasm, but the emotional bond that had been forged was far more satisfying than anything else she could have imagined.

Connor stayed inside her while they kissed and recovered. "Ya ok girl?" Beth just grinned up at him while she tried to think of something smart with which to respond. Her brain was still buzzing distractedly, though, and they were interrupted before she could come up with anything.

"Wha's happening 'ere?" Beth and Connor both looked up to find Murphy propped in the doorway looking like he may have just swallowed his own tongue. Beth couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. Surprisingly, she wasn't embarrassed to be caught in this situation. It was Murphy, after all. Beth wondered if it would be just as powerful to share this type of bond with him, as well. _What would Maggie say if she knew what I just did - or what I'm thinking about doing now?_ Beth couldn't help but giggle even more thinking about her sister's reaction. Beth thought briefly that she may have lost her mind, but what she had just experienced with Connor was amazing. Sharing it with Murphy, too, would surely be worth stepping even further out of her box. _Things are about to get very interesting..._

* * *

**Last A/N:** So has Beth lost her mind? What on earth will Daryl say if (or when) he finds out? Please review and let me know what you think! You can also connect with me on tumblr LolaRitaVida. I DO ship Bethyl, so join me for some convos over there regarding S5. OH! And for you fellow Bethyl shippers, there will be some yummy Bethyl goodness later in this story, so stay tuned.

Once again, THANK YOU THANK YOU to YLover for being such an inspiration. Again, this story is just an off-shoot of her story "The Saints Came Marching In". GO READ HER STORY, IT IS WONDERFUL!


	2. Murphy's Turn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Walking Dead or The Boondock Saints, so please don't sue. **

** Of Saints and Georgia Peaches**

**Chapter 2: Murphy's Turn**

Beth didn't know exactly what she wanted, but having both brothers there in the same room with her when she was still a little high from what just happened with Connor was thrilling. She wondered what it would feel like to be held by both of them at the same time. She outstretched her hand to Murphy, silently beckoning him to the bed. Connor and Murphy looked at each other briefly, silent words being exchanged between them. They both looked surprised and amused at the same time, but not embarrassed or uncomfortable in the least. Beth thought that maybe they would understand what she needed, would know where to go from here, and could lead the way for her.

They seemed to get it without her having to try to awkwardly explain. Murphy stepped inside, closed the door behind him, and quickly disrobed. Beth observed Murphy intently as Connor grinned down at her from his post next to her on the bed. She reveled in the similarities and the differences between the two men. Both were lithe and fit with smooth toned skin. They were roughly the same height, but Murphy's body seemed longer somehow, his chest a bit broader than Connor's. When Beth's gaze traveled farther south, she found that there was only a slight difference in the sexual aspect of the brothers' physiques, as well. Connor may have been somewhat longer, but Murphy was more than a bit wider than Connor. Beth wondered how long Murphy had been watching them earlier, because he was already aroused.

Murphy slid smoothly onto the bed beside Beth, reaching around and embracing her lightly. As soon as his skin met hers they both felt an electric current zip between them and they quickly brought their lips to meet. Beth had been right! The connection, not only physical but emotional, that she felt when making love with Connor was happening again. This time she would be able to share it with Murphy and she was elated. The union was about more than sex, it was about love and respect and a physical confirmation of life. Beth's mind reeled as she gave herself over.

Connor stayed where he was, on his side behind Beth, just watching contentedly as he recovered from his orgasm. He knew Beth hadn't quite gotten there as he had a few moments ago, but now he hoped his brother might be able to help her with that. Connor reached out and caressed Beth's hair lightly as she kissed Murphy. He was content to stay out of the way…for the moment…

Murphy had been slightly confused by the scene he had found in the bedroom, but the sound of Beth's lighthearted reaction to his unexpected entrance was enough to put him instantly at ease. He was glad she was ok with him seeing her like that. Connor's smile had said he was ok with it, too. Murphy hadn't wanted to interrupt except he HAD, actually. He'd seen the way his brother and Beth were embracing and it was obvious that he was witnessing the aftermath of something incredibly powerful. And he'd been left out.

Five minutes ago Murphy was simply heading upstairs to change posts with his brother, looking forward to catching a few hours of peaceful sleep next to Beth. Now sleep was the furthest thing from his mind where Beth was concerned. When he had walked into the room and seen Beth lying beneath his brother, stretched out so seductively and embracing Connor so lovingly, all of the explicit daydreams that he had been having about Beth since she walked in on him in the shower came immediately to mind.

Murphy was instantly turned on and, admittedly, more than a bit jealous. Connor and Murphy had always been equal in everything. With Beth it had been no different. They had both shared in her rescue, in her care, in her love. Seeing Beth and Connor together sharing such a tender moment without him caused Murphy's breath to catch and halt. He felt as if he had been left out of something powerful and moving. Seeing their reactions to his presence eased his mind somewhat. Was it just his interpretation, or had they both looked…almost relieved…to see him?

And then Beth had done something that Murphy never would have expected. She beckoned for him. Murphy thought maybe he was dreaming. He had paused only for a moment, and only because he felt the need to gauge the reaction of his brother. When Connor seemed ok with it, Murphy proceeded. Now Beth was in his arms and Murphy was struggling to hold himself back. Beth's kisses were hungry and Murphy wanted her immediately. However, he was cautious. He loved this woman and wanted to make sure that she was comfortable, so he was a little lost about how to proceed.

Murphy knew Beth wasn't a virgin. She and Connor had obviously just been together, but Murphy wasn't sure how experienced she was beyond that and he had no clue how to ask. Murphy had always been a man of action, not so much a man of many words. He finally decided to just move forward. He figured Beth, or Connor at the very least, would tell him if anything he did got out of hand. Besides, what was happening felt so right to his body, and even more so to his heart, that he couldn't _not_ proceed at this point.

He was holding an angel in his arms, but her kisses were far from virtuous. They were downright sinful, in fact, and he was surprisingly ok with it. Murphy's tongue was playing against Beth's and his hands were caressing her skin the way he had been longing to do for weeks. It was hard to breathe, and suddenly he felt like he was drowning in Beth's arms. The physical aspect of this was not something unfamiliar to Murphy, but the emotions that were running through him now were completely new and he felt somewhat out of his depth. Murphy felt like he could weep or laugh hysterically, but he didn't know which would come first. He was forced to withdraw slightly from Beth to catch his breath and steady his mind.

When Murphy pulled back, he caught Beth's pale blue eyes with his own. Then he glanced up to his brother lying right behind her. Neither Beth nor Connor had anything but love and understanding in their eyes – no fear, no apprehension. Any sense of instability was instantly gone. The three of them were there together and in this moment, even during an apocalypse, the world was right. There was an inherent sense amongst them of belonging, of complete understanding, and nothing else mattered.

Murphy pulled Beth back into him and caught one hand in her lovely blonde curls, bringing her mouth back to his. He rolled with her slightly until she was beneath him, embracing him with her body much the same way that Murphy had first witnessed her doing with his brother a few minutes ago. There was a sense in Murphy's mind that something here had come full circle, that there was now a seamless union amongst the three of them.

Murphy halted his kisses, braced himself on one arm, and ran his hand the length of Beth's body. His fingers ran gently across her forehead, cupping her cheek, and continuing down her long slender neck. He caressed the tender skin of her chest where he paused for a moment to feel the thrum of her heartbeat. Murphy looked Beth directly in the eye and then bent to place a sweet tender kiss on her breast right over her heart. His hand continued down her belly, skirting her hip, and sliding down the outside of her thigh.

When Murphy tightened his grip on her leg, Beth responded by bringing it up and wrapping it around his hip. She lifted herself up into Murphy as she gazed at him, silently pleading. Murphy, who was barely hanging on, almost lost it as Beth's center slid against his hard member. His fingers were between them and on her in a moment and Beth threw herself back against the pillows and arched up into Murphy's hand again and again as he explored her slick wetness. She was already so worked up from her session with Connor that it didn't take long for her to tumble over the edge. Murphy leaned back slightly and looked down on Beth as she flushed and gasped beneath him. She had one hand pressed firmly on Murphy's chest, against his heart. Her other hand was clasped tightly in Connor's at her side. As she hit her peak, Connor leaned up and captured Beth's lips with his own, effectively muting her fervent cries.

Murphy thought to give her more time to recover, but at this point he simply wasn't capable of holding out any longer. His body was screaming for release. Beth was still kissing Connor passionately, coming down from her first real orgasm, as Murphy pressed himself into her. She gasped into Connor's mouth and pulled her lips away from him with a wince as her body stretched painfully around Murphy's width. Connor's hand snapped to his brother's bicep instantly, signaling Murphy to stop.

Murphy had already felt Beth's body tense under him and Connor looked up to notice Murphy's horrified gaze. Murphy made to pull away from Beth, but she kept her legs pulled tight around his hips, holding him in place. After a moment of trying to relax, Beth smiled slightly up at Murphy and pushed her hips up, signaling for him to continue. Both brothers' eyes were on her face now, watching for any negative reaction. When Beth's eyes squeezed shut in pain as Murphy pushed forward gently again, the love making came to a halt.

Murphy pulled away and dragged himself from Beth, bracing himself on his hands and knees. He leaned forward and laid his head down on the bed, moaning slightly at the uncomfortable throbbing in his lower half as he tried to catch the breath that he had been holding. Connor was trying to soothe Beth as she protested beside him. She didn't want to stop and neither did Murphy, but he'd be damned if he caused her an ounce of unnecessary pain. After a few moments, Murphy finally calmed enough to move his body again. He shifted forward and laid down next to Beth, reaching up to stroke her face gently. He hadn't really heard what she had said to Connor, but Beth was looking at him with determination and fire so still and hot that it was almost disconcerting. Murphy almost felt as if he should cower or tuck and run and he noticed that Connor looked like he felt much the same way.

Beth caught both men by surprise as she suddenly swung her body over on top of Murphy and braced herself with both hands on his broad chest. Before either man could say or do anything, Beth had reached down and guided Murphy back to her entrance. She looked hard into Murphy's eyes as she pressed down firmly and let his entire length slide all the way inside. It burned, God did it burn, but this angle was slightly easier for Beth and she was able to stifle any winces or moans this time. That wasn't the case for Murphy, however, who had no choice but to squeeze his eyes shut and grip onto Beth's hips with a loud groan as he prayed for the strength to hold onto a thin thread of self control.

Connor, Beth, and Murphy all froze for a moment as if time had come to complete stop altogether. Connor moved closer and reached up to run a hand lightly from Beth's hip up her spine and, finally, to grip the back of her neck gently but firmly in support. After a moment and a few steadying breaths, Beth started to move on Murphy. Murphy had never been one to get loud during sex, but this time he couldn't hold himself back. He was so worked up and emotionally strapped that he allowed himself to moan appreciatively as Beth's body worked on top of him, gripping and pulling in all the right ways.

Beth was still rather uncomfortable with Murphy's size, but the power she felt as she watched Murphy's reactions to her body's movements were more than enough to make her forget any discomfort. She glanced adoringly from Connor to Murphy, locking eyes with each of them in turn. Murphy's hand was back on her chest, hovering once again over her heart while Connor was gently running one of his up and down her spine tenderly. Beth's heart stretched much the same way that she felt with her body. It was almost as painful and multiple times as thrilling. _I love them_, Beth thought, _that is what this feeling is_. Looking down on Connor and Murphy, she just knew that they were feeling the same emotions. Her heart almost couldn't take it as the smile grew on her face and she beamed down at both of the brothers.

Seeing Beth look at him and his brother with so much love and veracity was shockingly more stimulating than what her body was doing to his physically and it broke Murphy's restraint. Looking into her eyes, he finally let his body fly apart inside her as he called Beth's name. Beth fell down on top of him, answering Murphy's call, and smothering his cries with her lips the same way that Connor had done for her earlier.

When it was finally done, all three were left gasping for air. Beth rested her forehead against Murphy's heart as he lay under her contentedly. Connor was also breathless beside them. He had shifted into a sitting position, leaning in to where Beth and Murphy lay. Tears had sprung to Connor's eyes that he had barely managed to keep in check. The emotional charge that had just flowed over them was so all-encompassing that he couldn't help but be caught up in it even if his physical involvement had been minimal. One of Connor's hands still rested on the small of Beth's back, his other had found a firm grip on his brother's shoulder; bracing himself and Murphy as the emotional onslaught had poured over the three of them.

After a few moments of recovery, Connor met Murphy's eyes briefly, exchanging a silent communication. Murphy withdrew himself from Beth gently before Connor reached around Beth's waist and started to shift her toward him on the bed gently. Beth was limp in their arms as Connor and Murphy positioned her between them comfortably. All three of them just allowed themselves to lie like that for a while. No words had to be spoken, no explanations were needed, and there was nothing to "figure out". The three of them were just content in this moment.

Eventually Romeo and Duffy would stir downstairs and Beth, Connor, and Murphy would have to return to the apocalyptic world waiting below. But for a few brief moments they were going to just let themselves be together. Beth knew she would be sore tomorrow. Hell, she was sore now but she had no regrets. She had just made love to two of the men she loved most in this world and she was thrilled that they had allowed her to share this bond with them. She hoped that it wouldn't be the last time.

Her thoughts just before she drifted to sleep went once again to Maggie and then to Daryl. Where were they tonight? When would Beth finally find them again? Beth pushed those thoughts away. Now was not the moment to worry about all of that. She was sure that they were alive and she _would_ find them soon. She hoped. Sleep should have been peaceful after that for Beth as she was cradled safely between both of her Saints. It wasn't, though. Daryl found her in her dreams that night. He found her over and over again and each time was worse for Beth because each time she caught sight of him he was already dead. The vision of Daryl as an emotionless, starving, wretched walker broke Beth a thousand times over and tears of pain flowed from her eyes as she slept. She had left him and his fate was to be her punishment.

Connor and Murphy didn't sleep at all. After what they had just shared with her, they were even more attentive to Beth as usual, laying awake and watching her as she slept. They both listened as she called for Daryl in her sleep. They took turns drying her tears as they fell. Connor and Murphy knew now that however strong the bond between them and Beth, it wouldn't ever be enough. Daryl was a part of Beth, too, and she would never rest easy until she at least knew what had become of him. As Beth wept quietly between them, the look that passed between the brothers was one of agreement and determination. They were going to find Daryl for Beth's sake. And if it was what she needed, Connor and Murphy would move aside and let Daryl take their place in Beth's life.

Being the more logical of the two, Connor starting making plans in his head immediately. Where to start looking, supplies they would need, etc. He figured another supply run and time to gather and plan would take a week or so. They would need to plan well before just heading out brashly (as Connor supposed Murphy would want to do). He and his brother would also need to prepare themselves for the outcome of this venture. Connor worried that it was going to be painful either way. If they found Daryl alive, they may lose Beth and that would be almost unbearable for them. If they found Daryl dead, or worse, Beth would break and that would be equally unbearable for them. No. The way Connor figured it, this was going to hurt either way.

**Final A/N: Thanks for reading. Please R&R below. I've got the next two chapters almost ready to go. ****:-)**


	3. Daryl's Unique Point of View

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Walking Dead or The Boondock Saints, so please don't sue. **

**Pairing: This is a little unusual. Hot C/B/M/D/R with a cool minor in Bethyl. Yeeessss indeedy. If you are primarily a TBS fan, enjoy this. Next chapter will see a major shift into Bethyl for a while. **

**A/N: Ok, so there is a time jump here of about a week. In that time, not much has been going on. Beth and the guys have just been preparing for their journey to search for Daryl and have been enjoying their time together, as will be obvious in this chapter. Beth has also now invited Romeo and Brian Duffy into the "circle of love" – at the specific request of JTM49 (formerly known as Lolasonemanharem). You will have to use your own imagination about how they got to that point, though. Honestly, I have no idea how you go about asking four men into bed at the same time. In YLover's story "The Saints Came Marching In", there was a definite emotional bond between Beth and ALL of the boys, so yeah maybe it's possible – it will be for the purposes of this story, anyway. If you don't like that sort of thing, please don't read. :-)**

**IMPORTANT: Keep in mind when reading this that any thought of Beth being abused is ONLY in Daryl's head. I don't enjoy, agree with, or condone sexual abuse or abuse of any kind, actually, even where fictional characters are involved. Please R&R to let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Of Saints and Georgia Peaches **

**Chapter 3: Daryl's Unique Point of View**

Daryl had been searching as the group circled away from Terminus and Atlanta. Always straining for any sign, any tiny clue, that could point him toward Beth. He had come to accept that she might be gone for good, but that eternally hopeful voice that she had implanted in him just wouldn't let go of the idea that she could be alive. So when he passed behind a particular little blue house on a run for supplies, Daryl noticed them immediately. On the back porch sat a pair of worn boots airing in the breeze. He knew straight away that they were Beth's. He remembered staring at them that night on the porch of the Moonshine shack as they had come down from their screaming emotional purge. He remembered them from when the trap had caught her during their training session with his crossbow.

Daryl's heart leaped at seeing those dirty old boots. Then it sank again as he realized that hers weren't the only set lying in the warm summer air. Four other pairs sat alongside hers. They were all men's boots, and large ones. Daryl remembered Randall's confession from so long ago and what the Governor had done to Maggie. And he certainly remembered the last group of men that he had encountered and what they were capable of doing. As he remembered all these things, especially the brutality of Joe's people and what had almost happened to Carl, Daryl started to panic. He barely managed not to break down the door and rush in to Beth's rescue.

He decided, though, that the best approach to keeping Beth safe would be to try to get her out as quietly as he could, if it was possible. Whoever these men were or whatever they were capable of, it would be better to at least try to stay under their radar as long as possible. Daryl tread silently to the door and tried the knob. The door was locked, of course, but the glass was broken out and, with a little effort, he was able to reach around the shards of glass and unlock the dead bolt. As he worked, he noted that the door had been intentionally rigged so that a walker would have easily knocked out the rest of the glass and sent a warning signal to the occupants inside. Smart.

Once inside, Daryl noted several lookout vantages and bug out bags strategically placed at different easy exits in the house. But no one was standing guard at the moment. "Lucky for me," he thought. But if no one was on guard duty, where were they? Daryl quickly and silently swept the bottom floor of the little house, and then slowly and cautiously climbed the stairs. Halfway up, Daryl began to hear voices. Men and, just briefly, a woman. "_BETH," _Daryl's voice hissed. The sounds were low and Daryl couldn't make out any of the conversation, but he pinpointed their location as the last room at the end of the upstairs hall. To be safe, Daryl slowly swept the other rooms on the floor and then edged himself carefully into sight of the last doorway while raising his crossbow in preparation to aim.

Suddenly, Daryl couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. For a moment, he could only see red and he was shocked by the depth of his fury. So shocked, in fact, that he ceased to breathe and stilled his movements completely for a moment. The four men in front of him had their hands all over Beth, doing things to her that she couldn't possibly be agreeing to, her body bent to their will. His moment of pause was probably the only thing that saved the men from his white hot wrath. Five more seconds would have found all four men dead before they even knew he had been amongst them. Lord knows they were distracted enough.

But in that one brief moment, he heard something that made his heart stop. Beth moaned. It was a sound he would never have associated with HIS Beth. It was a sound more suited to the women Merle used to bring home during a bender, not the pure innocent young blonde that he knew. But her moan wasn't disagreeable and it wasn't forced out of pain. It was a heated and wanton sound. Passionate and furiously erotic. All of the blood that had just rushed hotly to his head in rage suddenly drew inward. Daryl's hands and legs went cold, his face paled as his heart stuttered, and his vision blurred slightly. It was such an erotic and unexpected sound that Daryl's own cock jumped in response. He was suddenly aroused but, at the same time, his stomach turned. This was Beth. His angelic hopeful little songbird.

Daryl had to reach out and brace himself lightly against the wall while he tried his best to make sense of what was happening. After a brief few seconds Daryl managed to pull it together enough not to fear fainting, but he was still in disbelief. Taking stock of the situation before him, he tried to piece things together, but none of what he was seeing made any sense. He could only look on for the moment and try to hope that what he was experiencing was a hallucination or a nightmare. But he couldn't look away.

Beth was wedged in place between two of the men. The man below her was holding her hips in place while his cock pierced upward into her. The man behind and above her had himself planted securely in her ass. He also had one hand pressing down slightly on the small of Beth's back, making her body arch, while his other was snaked down between Beth and the first man, applying pressure to her clit. Both men were grinding slowly and deeply within her, alternating their push and pull motions, and obviously enjoying the friction and the heat building within the angelic body between them.

Daryl's eyes traveled upward quickly at the sound of another needy moan followed by a heavy sigh from Beth. Her mouth, he found, was otherwise occupied. A third man, this one slightly older, had his fingers knotted in Beth's hair while his other hand held ever so slightly under her chin. This man was standing closest to Daryl and slightly to the side, giving Daryl a perfect view of what was going down. Literally. Daryl watched as the older guy guided Beth's head gently up and down while he pumped his dick into her mouth. The guy would have seen Daryl immediately if he had just turned his head slightly.

A Latino guy standing on the opposite side rounded out the group. Daryl's vision was slightly blocked by Beth herself, but he had a pretty good idea of what was happening. By the motion of Beth's arm, Daryl could tell that she was stroking the Latino in time with the lip service she was applying to the older man. The Latino had one hand reached out, kneading one of Beth's breasts gently, his head thrown back in ecstasy and his eyes screwed shut in an effort to hold himself together a little longer.

Beth was now making more sounds; mewling, sighing, whimpering, and panting as the group worked. The men whispered quietly to her in turn. Daryl still couldn't make anything out clearly, and he could swear that some of it wasn't even English, but it all sounded like gentle words of encouragement and praise. Not instructions or demands.

What? Daryl suddenly realized that all of the action going on before him seemed to be reassuring and guiding. Affectionate, even. These men weren't forcing themselves upon Beth at all. But then how was this happening? It was a foreign concept that Beth may have been willingly _fucking_ anyone, least of all four strange men at the same time. Daryl's brain was rejecting the idea violently. Anxiety rose within his chest as he started to panic. Any arousal that he had felt previously was gone immediately. He didn't really know how he was supposed to react, but he was certain that he should put a stop to all of this. He just had to figure out how to get air into his lungs first and his arms that hung heavily now at his sides refused to comply with his orders to raise the crossbow back up.

Before Daryl could do anything, though, he was shocked further into silent complacency. Beth suddenly pulled back from the older man. His dick made a slight pop as she ripped her lips away from him. She also stopped stroking the Latino. Both of her hands slapped down to the shoulders of the man below her. Beth's head flew back as she gasped achingly toward heaven. Her hips popped erratically between the two men above and below her as she tried to gain purchase on the swelling wave of need emanating from her center. All four men pulled closer to her. All hands touched the blonde firmly and tenderly on her shoulder, her neck, fingers running gently down her spine, hovering above her heart, on her hip, her thigh.

Beth crashed into her orgasm first and it was fierce and long. It seemed that she couldn't get enough oxygen to scream so her body wracked with loud sobs and tears of relief flowed from her eyes as she rode wave after wave of orgasmic energy. Feeling her body clamp down around them, the two men inside her came moments after. Their lithe bodies went rigid, backs arched into Beth as they both came deep within her at the same time. The older man stroked himself to completion as he watched Beth in awe. Daryl noticed that he finished into a towel that had been lying by the bed and not directly on Beth herself. _Well, at least that was considerate of the bastard_, Daryl thought.

The Latino came last and just as he turned to face away from Beth for his finish, she reached out to his hip and turned him back toward her. The Latino's eyes snapped to Beth's as she reached out and took his dick quickly into her mouth right as he came violently. Instead of shock or embarrassment, Daryl watched as Beth met the Latino's gaze with a heated passion all her own. Beth slowly ground her hips onto the men still seated inside of her and smiled ever so slightly up at the darker man as he finished on her tongue. One of her hands had gone to the knee of the older man and squeezed. She let it rest there as they all came down from their orgasmic highs. Both men inside of Beth slid out gently with matched groans. Beth's body jumped slightly as they withdrew, her body instantly clenching for the lost pressure of both their members. "Easy lass, give it a second an' it'll pass," the man below her said gently. Daryl thought it was odd, but that one looked a lot like Daryl himself. He was much younger, though, with some sort of foreign accent.

"You didn't have to do that." The Latino told her softly, almost shyly, as he drew away from her mouth.

"Wanted to." Beth replied. "Wanted you, too." She said, turning to the older guy and squeezing his knee again slightly with a hint of a frown ghosting her lips. He didn't say anything, just shook his head lightly with a smile and bent down to place a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Somewhere along the way, Daryl's arousal had returned but, instead of pleasure, that fact only served to stoke his anger. The fact that his body was betraying him that way made him want to go out back and blow his own dick off. _She's been brainwashed_, Daryl automatically assumed. He thought it had to be that, or else she was serving them in order to pay for her safe passage. Either way, what just happened was wrong. Beth could never be a willing participant in what he just witnessed. _And it doesn't look like this was the first time for any of that, neither,_ the voice in his head screamed. Daryl had to get her out, away from these monsters. He could come back and finish them off once she was safe, he decided.

"Y'all 'bout done here?" Daryl spoke quietly, barely above a whisper, while he aimed his crossbow loosely at the group. He didn't know which one would be quickest, so he wanted to keep his options open. He expected a brutal fight. These men looked like they could hold their own. Everyone froze at Daryl's voice and suddenly he had five sets of disbelieving eyes on him. "Everyone back away from the girl and line up over there against the wall. NOW!"

"Daryl." Beth started quietly, but she didn't say anything else. Daryl could hear the tears in her voice, but he wasn't looking at her. He couldn't decipher their meaning. Happiness? Shame? Fear? He couldn't tell, but he promised himself he would figure it out later. He would make this all OK for her, whatever he had to do. She would understand that none of this was her fault and she didn't do anything wrong.

"Come on Beth. Grab your clothes and go downstairs to the back door. Go now!"

"No Daryl, you don't understand."

"Oh? I understand just fine." Daryl spat at the men. "Bunch 'a big men think they can take a pretty young thing like her and just use her up while they can? Best all get in on it at the same time, too, 'cause a tiny little thing like that won't last too long out here." The words that Len had said to Daryl came back instantly and he used them to taunt these men now. These mother-fucking sacks of shit that had dared to abuse _his_ sweet Beth. They had corrupted her and he should make them pay. Right now.

Suddenly Beth's hand was on Daryl's, urging him to lower his crossbow. She was dressed now and looking straight into his eyes. She could see that he was deeply disturbed by what he just witnessed. There was no chance that any of them were going to be able to explain this to him right now. Beth decided quickly that the best plan of action was to get Daryl out of there. Separate him from Murphy, Connor, Romeo, and Duffy and let everyone calm down. After Daryl was settled a bit, maybe she could try to explain and reason with him.

"Don't hurt them, Daryl. If you do, I'll never forgive you." Daryl didn't understand why Beth would want to be protective of these guys, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it.

"Let's just go. Come on, Daryl. Put this thing down and back away. They're not going to follow us. Right, Connor?" She said over her shoulder, but not turning away from Daryl's eyes. Beth knew Connor would understand what she was trying to do.

"Ay, we won' follow ye lass, if that's what ye say needs to happen," Connor said. He trusted Beth's instincts with this man. He heard her call him Daryl and they all knew what she had told them about "her Daryl". If what she said was true, this man would kill for her with no remorse and that meant that they were in a dangerous spot. He could only imagine what Daryl was going through after witnessing what they had done together. Maybe someday they could explain. Make him understand that this was an act of love, not abuse. But for now, they had best let Beth diffuse the situation however she saw fit.

"Wha the fuck? He can' jus leave with 'er. We don't know this fucker!" Murphy chimed in with his usual hot-headed temper starting to flare. The panic in Murphy's voice was also clear to Connor. It was the same panic that he felt in his own gut when he thought about losing Beth, but they were going to have to trust her right now regarding this man.

Connor looked to his brother and conveyed his thoughts the way they did best. The emotions passing across Connor's face told his brother clearly to pipe down and let it be. Connor knew, instinctively, that Beth wouldn't go far. They would find her. She was just trying to get some space between them and this surly hunter of hers until things calmed down a bit.

Daryl didn't remember how he and Beth had gotten downstairs, out of the house, and running deep into the woods. Daryl had watched their backs and listened while covering their tracks as best he could. Now he was pretty sure they were a safe distance away. To be honest, Daryl was now back to feeling faint since some of the adrenaline was wearing off. Everything that had just happened was all within the span of twenty or thirty minutes, tops. The roller coaster of emotions and physical exertion within that time had been taxing. All he knew now was that they were away from danger for a brief moment.

They had stopped in a tiny clearing. It was enough that they could see and hear if something was coming their way, but nestled away enough that they weren't in plain sight. Both Daryl and Beth collapsed to the ground, much the same way they had after they ran from the battle at the prison. After a few moments of catching their breath, Daryl finally glanced over at Beth. He was surprised to find that the look on her face was one of annoyance, not relief or happiness. He just frowned over at her, his face drawing into a fierce scowl as he tried to figure out how those men could have defiled her the way he had seen.

"Daryl, I need to talk to you about what happened today. I just want you to try to hear me. Try to understand. Please?"

"Whatever you need to say, I'll listen. What happened was wrong, but Beth you weren't the one who did anything wrong. They shouldn't have done that to you and I wasn't there to protect you from them. I know you're confused right now, but we'll make it OK again. I swear."

Beth sighed deeply. How was she ever going to sort this out?


	4. Daryl's Moment of Weakness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Walking Dead or The Boondock Saints, so please don't sue. **

**Pairing: This chapter is Bethyl only. **

**A/N: Things get a little difficult in this chapter. Very angsty and quite harsh. There is a saying about sucking on the bitter to get to the sweet part, though. Or maybe that's just a line in a song? Anyway, it's fitting, so don't panic.**

**IMPORTANT: The sex herein is consensual. Keep in mind when reading this that any thought of Beth being abused is ONLY in Daryl's head. I don't enjoy, agree with, or condone sexual abuse or abuse of any kind, actually, even where fictional characters are involved. Please R&R to let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Of Saints and Georgia Peaches **

**Chapter 4: Daryl's Moment of Weakness**

Daryl and Beth had lain in the clearing for ten minutes or so. During that time, Beth hadn't been able to decide where to start with Daryl. Beth could imagine how it had looked when he had walked in on her love-making session with her four guardian "Saints". From an outsider's perspective, she understood that it probably looked sordid even though it really wasn't. She would have to approach her explanation carefully. She would have to think about it quickly, though. She imagined that she probably only had a day, maybe two at the very most before Connor and the others sought her out.

Rick's group had made camp at a deserted truck repair facility about a day's walk away, but Daryl had decided not to take Beth directly back to camp. He needed to clear his head and decide the best course of action before he returned with Beth in tow. He wanted to talk to her about what happened and try to figure out how to tell Maggie and the others how he had found the youngest Greene. He was still fighting the urge to return to the little blue house and finish off the four bastards that had her. He figured, however, that the most important thing now was to care for Beth and try to figure out how to start helping her heal, physically and emotionally.

After their quick rest, Daryl had taken a look around and thought he could pinpoint where they had ended up. He turned out to be right. After only a short walk south, Daryl and Beth arrived at an old grown-up subdivision. Beth had trailed after Daryl reluctantly, dragging along slowly while she tried to think of what to say to him. Daryl cleared one of the houses and set up some rudimentary alarms in case of any undead visitors. Apparently he didn't think much of Beth's boys being able to track them, she thought, because he didn't bother setting any traps or alarms for living intruders. She supposed he meant to keep watch all night, in any case.

Daryl had secured the living room for them to camp. He closed off and lightly barricaded all the doors and pulled the heavy drapes over all the windows. The room had high ceilings with upper windows that weren't draped. By the time all of this was done and they settled in for the night, the sun had already set. The full moon tonight would be enough to light the room without them having to make a fire. Good thing, too, Beth thought. Not only would the smoke pull in walkers and perhaps other survivors, but it was also just too damn hot.

They ate canned peaches and stale pretzels from Daryl's supplies in silence. Beth had been avoiding Daryl's insistent gaze ever since they had tucked in to eat. Beth could have laughed at the irony. It wasn't too long ago that it was her trying to get Daryl to meet her eyes while she tried to encourage conversation. Now it was the other way around. Daryl surprised her again by finally breaking the silence.

"I know you ain't wantin' to look at me cause you're ashamed of what happened earlier. We're gonna hafta talk about it Beth. I caint take you back to Maggie until we talk it through and decide what you need the others to know and what you don't. You don't need to go shoutin' all your business around, but you're gonna hafta at least let me help you, since I was the one ta see it with my own eyes. It ain't anythin' you caint come back from. I know I ain't you're first choice as a shrink but I'll hafta do for now."

Beth's glare was meeting his pain-filled eyes now. He was looking at her like she was a kitten that had been pissed on, she thought. It almost made her mad. Didn't he know that she wasn't a complete twit? But she reminded herself that he was confused, and that was up to her to repair. She gave him another one of those deep tired sighs.

"Daryl, those guys didn't do anything to me that I didn't want. I know you don't understand, or maybe you don't want to. The truth is that I was the one who suggested it. All of it, as a matter of fact. You just came in right at the end. You didn't know anything about what happened before, or you would have understood. I've been with them for a long time now. Those boys – Connor, Murphy, Romeo, and Brian – I love them. They are my…companions. They've cared for me in every way almost the whole time you and I have been separated. They saved me from those lunatics that took me from you, you know! I was almost killed, but they healed me, fed me, protected me, and taught me more about how to survive out here. What you saw was me trying to give something back. Show them how much love was in my heart for them – all of them. It wasn't abuse, Daryl, what you saw was an act of love."

Daryl had just let her talk while he watched her face, her eyes, as she tried to explain. He could have sworn that she was telling the truth. _Or maybe they made her think it was the truth_, he thought_._ "Beth, good people don't accept sex as a repayment for kindness."

Beth actually laughed at that, and Daryl stiffened in response. "It was NOT a payment Daryl, it was an affirmation. We all grew close emotionally and we, _I_, decided to make that connection a physical one as well. I don't regret it. It was the best decision I could have made."

"Naw." Daryl replied. "Naw, they shouldn't have wanted that."

The silence stretched out between them until it was almost unbearable before Beth finally broke it. "_You_ did too, though, didn't you Daryl?" Beth didn't know why she said it that way. Almost taunting. She was angry with him a bit, she supposed, for thinking so badly of the men she had come to love. But she regretted saying it now, though, because Daryl looked like she had just taken a belt to his hide. He didn't deny it, though, she noticed. She decided there was no going back now. They might as well get it all out in the open while they had the chance. While they were still alone.

"It's ok Daryl." She reassured him, or tried to, by changing her tone and her speaking to him with her eyes. "We planted the seed at the house where you found the moonshine and it grew from there. You wanted me, at least emotionally, back at the funeral home. I know you did. I know it's what you were getting at before we could finish our conversation at the dinner table. And…and I wanted you too."

Daryl was already starting to shake his head in denial. He was red as a beet and Beth swore she could see tears swimming in his eyes. She couldn't tell if that was from the strain of his denial or embarrassment that she had noticed his interest, but she marched ahead with her thoughts anyway.

"And then today. Daryl. You saw me like…that…an..an..and I saw you too." Beth trailed off at barely a whisper, but she was still staring daggers at him. Pointedly.

Daryl's head stopped shaking and snapped to her face. His eyes went big, his lips thinned, and he paled so much that Beth, not for the first time today, thought that the rough and tough bowman might actually faint on her.

_God, what is this girl doing to me_, Daryl thought. "What?" His answer was staccato and sounded almost dangerous. It wasn't anything like what he felt inside though. He felt like his insides had just been run through a blender. Daryl couldn't believe what Beth had just said to him. What did she mean? _Surely she didn't notice…that._

Beth refused to let go. She knew she wouldn't get another chance. "I saw how you reacted to seeing me like that today, Daryl. Your _physical_ reaction. You know what I mean. You don't have to be embarrassed, either. It's ok. It really is. I understand. I know that you care about me and today you were turned on by seeing me. Like that."

Daryl couldn't see anything but Beth's bright blue eyes glowing in the moonlight now. The conflicting voices in his head had risen to a volume that was impossible, blurring into nothing more than a roaring white noise. Beth's hand reached out and touched his face. Only then did Daryl suddenly realize that she was kneeling right in front of him. _How the hell did she get over here?_ Daryl had only been able to focus on her eyes and he didn't see her approach. Now he was trapped.

Her lips were on him before he realized what was happening. And dear God if Daryl couldn't help it – couldn't make himself stop. He felt like he had been struck with a cattle prod. Ten cattle prods. Beth's tongue was in his mouth, lathing his own sensually. Daryl didn't think anything at this point. His brain was shot to hell by the electricity pouring out between the two of them. And a lack of blood, too, because it had all traveled downward to his cock. He couldn't _think_, all he could do was _feel_. And he wanted to feel _everything_.

Daryl lost control. He grabbed Beth and pulled her tight up against his front, letting her straddle his crotch. His hands played over her beautiful blonde hair, down her long neck, and down her spine to grab her ass with both hands. Daryl roughly pulled her down onto him, letting her feel his "physical reaction" that she had claimed to have seen earlier today.

Beth gasped and tried to pull back from his mouth for air, but Daryl wasn't going to allow that. One large hand let go of her ass and came up to grasp the front of her neck firmly. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to hold her in place while he finished molesting her mouth to his satisfaction. Their teeth clacked together painfully, and Beth swore she felt Daryl's tongue tap the back of her throat before he finally pulled back to let her breathe.

Daryl didn't stop though. He couldn't. Beth could see that his pupils were blown and the expression on his face was animalistic – a predator about to pounce on his prey. While she caught her breath, Daryl's hands were pulling and ripping at her clothes. They were both still pressed tightly together, so that presented a problem. Beth threw herself backwards and started clawing at her clothes quickly while Daryl took care of his own, his eyes never leaving hers.

Beth and Daryl suddenly went still. Beth had realized that Daryl was now standing before her completely naked. She had gotten down to her underwear and now froze as she took in Daryl's lithe form, his toned arms and legs, broad hard chest, chiseled abs, and his _other_ _assets_.

"Oh." That was all that Beth could coherently produce from her mouth as she took in all that Daryl had to offer. His manhood was a bit larger than either Connor or Murphy. Beth remembered how Murphy had seemed to stretch her inside until it was painful. Now she wondered how she was going to handle this situation with Daryl. He was already hard, painfully so by the looks of it, so Beth knew this wasn't going to be a slow coupling. And if his actions in the previous few minutes told her anything, it wouldn't be gentle, either. Beth decided it was OK, though. This had been a long time coming, and the tension had built too high to be gently alleviated at this point. Beth decided she was going to take whatever Daryl needed to give right now. Everything else, feelings and words, could be worked out later.

Daryl was still staring at her, eyebrows raised now, waiting for her to make the next move. Beth sat up and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, and let it slide down her arms to fall to the floor. Then she laid back and lightly ran her hands over her breasts. She ran her thumbs down both her sides down to her hips and hooked them into her panties, dragging them down her thighs and over her knees. Then they were on the floor and kicked away from her as well.

Beth had never broken her stare from Daryl's face. As she had given him her little show in the glowing moonlight, she had continued to take him in. She had watched as he lightly flinched, blinked, and swallowed hard as she had moved before him. Now that she was completely naked he had once again gone completely still and his gaze had traveled down to fix on her sweet spot. Beth slowly parted her legs to him, inviting him in. Everything seemed to freeze in place for what seemed like forever. Then Daryl's eyes were back on Beth's. "It's OK, Daryl. Come here. Don't be afraid."

Daryl scoffed at her as his eyes narrowed. "I ain't afraid of nothin'."

Beth was confused for a moment because the look on Daryl's face was one of warning, as if she had done something very wrong. Then he lunged down at her, throwing himself between her spread legs and draping his body over her. Daryl wrapped his hand back around her neck and forced her to look up into his face. Beth thought this time his fingertips might actually leave small bruises. She knew he was testing her, trying to scare her, and trying to get her to stop them now.

If she could have heard his thoughts, she would have known she was right. Daryl's conscience, somewhere far away, was screaming bloody murder at him. _STOP. STOP THIS_. But Daryl was beyond control, physically and emotionally, and just praying that Beth would put a halt to all of this.

Beth wasn't going to fall for it though. She wiggled her ass into a bit of a better position and then thrust her hips up to meet Daryl's. As soon as she did it, Beth briefly thought that she might have made a mistake. The ledge of sanity that Daryl had been teetering on broke away and he was now tumbling into an abyss of desire. Daryl's hand forced Beth's head back onto the floor with a light thump and held her there. His other hand went down between them and guided his rock hard cock to her entrance. Daryl stopped for just a moment to look into Beth's eyes again. She nodded slightly to him, as much as she could under the grip of his hand.

He slammed his full length down into Beth. Beth whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. She had to admit it hurt. Connor had taken her virginity not even a week before, so she wasn't completely used to the feeling of a man. She was also still a bit sore from her escapade earlier in the day. And besides all of that, Beth had never had any man take her like this. Daryl wasn't slow and he didn't give her any chance to adjust before he started thrusting hard in and out of her at a punishing pace.

Every stroke elicited a whimper from Beth. Daryl wasn't only thick, but long as well and he was thrusting just a tad too deep each time. Beth tried to adjust her hips or her legs to get a more comfortable angle, but Daryl now had hold of one of her thighs and was holding her open and in place where he wanted her to stay as he rode her hard. "Ow…Daryl…Please." She brought one hand up to the wrist of his hand on her neck and one pressed lightly downward against his abdomen, indicating that she needed him to back off a bit.

Daryl didn't slow his progress, but he did readjust his hips slightly. Then he loosened his grip on Beth's neck and thigh, instead grabbing both of her wrists and forcing them above her head. Daryl stretched out above her, crushing her breasts to his broad chest, and increased the speed of his fucking. The angle was different now, but Beth still hadn't relaxed completely under him. The sharp pain had turned to a hot burning all the way from her entrance to her core. She had to admit that she was enjoying it in any case, though. It made her feel powerful that she was doing this to Daryl, forcing him to lose the control that he always had in careful check.

Daryl was grunting with the effort of every thrust now. He was still going too far for Beth's comfort, but she wasn't going to move to try to stop him again. She could feel him getting close, so it wouldn't be long. This was really all about Daryl right now, anyway. Beth wasn't planning on an orgasm; she was merely enjoying the show. Then it happened. Daryl shoved deep into her, bottoming out. Beth hissed briefly in discomfort and then gasped as Daryl sunk his teeth into her shoulder as a distraction. Then she was feeling him cum, the head of his cock pressed firmly up against her swollen cervix. Hot streams of semen hit Beth deep inside over and over as Daryl found his release. That odd sensation sent ripples of pleasure all the way from her head to her toes that shocked Beth.

An orgasm hit Beth hard and sudden. The intense sensations of pain, pleasure, and the hot wetness of Daryl flooding so deep inside her were just too much. Beth came with a piercing scream and then blacked out.

Beth regained consciousness to the sensations of soft kisses on her neck and light caresses low on her belly. She thought she also felt a wetness on her shoulder, but she couldn't place what that was from. Beth blinked her eyes open, trying to adjust and clear her head. She must have been out for a bit, because Daryl had lit a fire at some point and the brightness was intense to her. He had also made a makeshift bed out of pillows and couch cushions and arranged her comfortably.

Daryl was lying to her side now trying to soothe her awake.

"Beth? I'm sorry Beth. This…this was…I know I hurt you….I'm so sorry."

Beth realized that the wetness on her shoulder was from the tears that Daryl had obviously shed over her unconscious body. He wasn't crying anymore, but the signs were there that it had happened and her heart sank as she gazed at him. Maybe she had misread this whole situation. She had thought to share herself with Daryl the same way that she had shared herself with Connor, Murphy, Romeo, and Brian. Instead of reading it as a symbol of respect and love toward him, Daryl saw it as having abused Beth in some horrific way. They were back to the beginning, except now Daryl was no longer fixated on the thought of strange men forcing themselves on Beth. Daryl thought he had now become the monster himself.

Beth was exhausted. _This is all my fault_. She gave another great big sigh and allowed herself to drift back off. She had some serious repair work to do with this man, but for now it would have to wait until she recovered a bit.


	5. A New Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make money from this hobby, so don't sue!**

**Of Saints And Georgia Peaches**

**Chapter 5: A New Day**

When Beth woke again, she could tell by the dusting of light starting to peek in through the windows that it was just before dawn. She let herself lay where she was for just a few more moments as she watched the light grow steadily brighter across the ceiling.

She knew that this was going to be a long difficult day. She had miscalculated how to handle Daryl yesterday and she knew she had hurt him badly. It was obvious that he thought he had injured or taken advantage of her. Emotions had been running so high for both of them last night that everything had tumbled out gracelessly in a heated moment of frustration and passion. Beth hadn't taken the time to fully consider her actions and her words before pushing Daryl to his breaking point. Daryl had misunderstood the meaning of what happened and now Beth had to figure out how to sort out this mess and make things right with him.

It had all been so easy before with Connor and Murphy. They had instinctively known how to process their emotional and physical involvement with Beth. Daryl was a different type of man, though. He was amazing in almost every way but when it came to interpersonal relationships Daryl was lacking. And it was no wonder, considering the little history Beth knew about him. She should have taken things more slowly, talked to Daryl about how she felt, and explained to him why he was worthy of sharing her heart. But she hadn't. Beth had rushed forward in passion without precaution, thinking that the pieces would just fall together easily once the ball was rolling. She was wrong and the whole situation had ultimately gone to hell.

Beth finally made to sit up on the makeshift bed, but instantly regretted it. The muscles in her abdomen and thighs screamed at her for the hasty move and she couldn't avoid letting out a yelp and leaned over to one side. She heard Daryl's sharp intake of breath and looked up to find him sitting against the wall near her. His knees were pulled up to his chest with his hands clasped tightly around them. He didn't say anything, he just watched her. Beth was haunted by an image of Daryl sitting by a fire right after the prison fell, his expression hard and blank, an undercurrent of loss and anger palpable in his silence. Daryl was back in that dark place that he barely escaped from before.

"Good mornin'," Beth said, trying to be bright about it. Daryl just looked at her and then to the floor. At some point in the night, Daryl must have dressed her. She was now in a t-shirt and shorts, covered by a cool cotton sheet. She had to pee, so she did her best to hide her winces as she removed herself from the pillows, stood, and made her way toward the door carefully, her muscles fighting her every move. She expected Daryl to stop her, ask her where she was going, tell her where the bathroom was, ask her if she was hungry, or anything…but he was as still and silent as stone just watching her from his place along the wall.

Beth made her way to the hallway and found the bathroom. It had a large window with blinds that she opened to let in some light. She found that Daryl had left a bag and a small bucket of water on the counter for her. In the bag she found a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and various other toiletries. She relieved herself, undressed, and started to clean herself up but she was shocked at the state of her own body.

She remembered Daryl apologizing to her last night as she was dozing in and out of sleep, but at the time she had ignored it thinking he was just being a bit melodramatic. Now she was seeing what he probably focused on. Beth's body was littered with bruises and a few of them looked quite spectacular. There were finger marks speckling her neck and circling her wrists. There was a definite hand mark on her thigh and the soft areas around her hips and along her inner thighs was an artwork of purple and blue. Beth also found that she had started bleeding a bit. Of course she had, because this was the perfect time for her period to show up. _Shit!_ Daryl probably didn't know any better and thought that was his fault, as well. He would probably mistake it for an injury instead of the natural turn of things.

When Beth emerged from the bathroom, she found that Daryl had put away the cushions and had sat himself on the edge of the couch. He didn't look at her, just kept his head tucked down with one thumb being chewed between his teeth. Beth sat down next to him and ducked her head in an attempt to catch his eyes. When that didn't work, she smiled and reached up with the tips of her fingers and gently made to brush away the hair blocking her way to his eyes.

Daryl flinched as if she had tried to slap him. "What are you doin'?!"

Beth tried to calm him. "Daryl, it's ok. I just..."

"Don't touch me, Beth. Just stay away." Daryl recoiled farther from her on the couch and one arm came up in front of him as if he were fending off a stiff right hook instead of her gentle fingertips.

Beth had found Daryl's eyes, but what she found there wasn't good and not what she expected. The first thing she found was anger. She hadn't expected him to be so mad at her, but she supposed she deserved it. She had poked the bear and now she deserved to get the claws. She had pushed Daryl far beyond his comfort zone and she had enjoyed it. The other thing she saw in his eyes was fear. That was definitely unexpected and she couldn't imagine why he would be feeling that way. It dawned on her that she may have inadvertently taken advantage of Daryl. She hadn't considered that before now. She hadn't meant to, but when the opportunity had presented itself, she had taken him. Sure, it had actually been Daryl that had "taken" her, but it was Beth that had pushed for it.

She had wanted Daryl since before the prison had fallen. The crush had started the night that Judith was born, as she watched Daryl hold and feed the tiny baby. Beth had wanted to be the one to bring that peace and happiness to his features. From that moment, Beth's thoughts had strayed to Daryl often and they hadn't always been pure. At that point, though, it had still been a crush. When they had been on the run alone together, though, something had grown. If she was honest, Beth would say that she had fallen in love with Daryl. She had once thought he might have started to feel something for her, too.

In the light of day, right here and now though, Beth suddenly ran face-first into the realization that Daryl didn't actually feel anything like that for her. Why should he? She was small and weak; practically skill-less; and he probably thought she was some sort of harlot after what he had witnessed yesterday paired with how she had acted with him last night. Of course he had gotten aroused. What kind of man in his position wouldn't have done with her throwing herself on him like that? _Oh my god, did I force myself on Daryl Dixon?_ It was true. She had seen it in his face, hadn't she? He had been begging her not to do it, to stop what was happening. But she had only looked at him and pushed farther to appease her own desires. Beth's eyes filled with tears as she came to this horrific understanding of what she may have done last night. _How do you even start to apologize for doing something like that?_

Daryl's furious eyes were still on Beth but they were focused on the bruises around her throat. His hands clenched into themselves and his jaw worked as he ground his teeth together. He couldn't believe what he had done to Beth. He was a monster. No decent man would have taken an already-abused young woman and hurt her even further. No good man would have done that to the woman he loved..._Loved? _Hell, Daryl thought maybe he should just take her back to those other men. At least they didn't leave her bruised and bleeding like he had done.

Daryl hadn't been able to stop himself. He had wanted Beth since that night they had burned down that shack in the woods. She was peace and hope and everything good in the world. He wanted everything about her – her soul and her body. After missing her so bad for so long and then suddenly finding her in that pornographic scene yesterday…and then having her offer herself to him like that last night… Daryl had broken. He hadn't been able to stop, hadn't really wanted to if truth be told. But it was wrong. Daryl knew she had still been confused because of what those men had done to her. Daryl simply hadn't had the emotional skill or the physical restraint to slow down and help her gently put the pieces back together like he should have.

In the light of the fire last night he had watched her sleeping on the bed he made for her. She was so peaceful and angelic that it had hurt his heart to think how roughly he had handled her. At that point, he still had a bit of hope that he could apologize and explain himself. Beth was an amazing person; maybe she would understand and forgive him so they could start over the right way. Daryl had decided to clean up the mess he had made on her body before she woke. At least cleaning away his evidence before she had to do it herself would make the morning a little less embarrassing for him, help his apology flow a little easier, and maybe help her feel a little less used.

When he had seen the bruises he made on Beth's body starting to form, though, Daryl had gone beyond being ashamed at what he had done. He hated himself. As he found more and more marks on her beautiful porcelain skin, he descended further into self loathing. When he found the blood, Daryl had been sick. He knew then that he didn't deserve to be forgiven. The loss that he felt at that realization had made him literally weep. He had rested his forehead on Beth's delicate shoulder, let the tears of grief come, and prayed for God to smite him then and there. He remembered soothing Beth as best he could when she stirred, asking for forgiveness, but knowing that there was nothing he could do to take back what he had done. He had been glad when the fire burned itself out so he didn't have to look at those marks any more.

Now Daryl was seeing those marks again in the gentle light of daybreak and they had renewed his anger at himself for ruining everything. He was also terrified of proceeding further in the wrong direction. Beth had tried to approach him, had even gone so far as to sweetly brush the hair from his eyes. Daryl just couldn't understand how someone could endure what she had and still be capable of such gentleness in the aftermath. As much as Daryl wanted to feel her touch, to see her smiling face, to have her forgiveness; he simply couldn't handle receiving any of those things. Her touch had felt like hell-fire scorching him, a preview of what he had to look forward to, he supposed.

Maybe if she saw that he didn't intend to harm or use her further, Beth could finally come to terms with what had happened. So Daryl decided his best plan of action was to stay away from her physically, keep his mouth shut, and let her talk it all out. That's what worked for women, right? He would have given anything to have Carol there, or Maggie. _Shit, Maggie. Maggie is definitely going to feed me to a walker, probably one small piece of flesh at a time, starting with my dick._

Yep, it would be helpful to have a woman here for Beth to talk to, but there was no way Daryl was taking Beth back right now. Not until some of this shit had been resolved between them. Once he got her a bit more stable, he would take her back to the others and leave the whole group as far behind as he could. He deserved to be exiled for what he did, but for now he was stuck dealing with the mess he had made. He'd have to suck it up and figure out how to help Beth move forward. That was the least she deserved from him.

He could tell by the look on her face that she had something to say. He'd let her berate him to her heart's content before he tried to apologize. Daryl lowered his hand, took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and looked Beth directly in the eye. "You go on, Beth. Say whatever you're thinkin'. Ain't no way a gettin' round it. Go on and get it all out."

"Daryl…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Daryl waited a minute to see if she was going to keep going, but it seemed that she didn't have anything else to say to him. "Sorry for what, Beth?!" What the hell did this little girl have to be sorry about?

"Well, everything just got so far out of hand between us last night and that's all my fault. I didn't know how to explain to you about my situation with Connor, Murphy, Romeo, and Brian. I decided to share my body with them to show them how much I love, trust, and respect them and it was beautiful, Daryl. It was so powerful and lovely. I thought I could do the same with you. That maybe showing you how much I love and trust you the same way I showed them would be better than trying to explain how I felt about you, but it wasn't the right way. I understand that you think I was just out to take advantage of you, force my hand against you in some sort of power play, but I wasn't meanin' to do any of those things. I swear! I just wanted to be with you last night and I enjoyed it so much that I could stop myself. That's all. Your my...I...Daryl...you, you just don't understand how I feel about you and I don't know how to explain. I love you, Daryl. I've loved and missed you for so long. And I'm sorry I forced you." Then the tears that Beth had been trying to fight back came and she just let them fall. The frustration over everything, the regret of accidentally hurting Daryl, the relief of having him back so close; it was just all too much for Beth and she finally gave up on words.

Daryl hadn't expected anything that he had just heard. Beth put all the blame for what happened on her own shoulders. Bits of what she had just said were flying around in Daryl's brain, sparking brightly like firefly's on a summer night. "Love, trust, and respect...showing you...wanted to be with you...I enjoyed it...couldn't stop myself...you don't understand...I love you...I forced you..._I love you_." Could she really think that she had forced him into being with her? _She thinks she loves me… _He knew Beth loved him. Of course she did, cause that's who she is. Hell, Beth loved all the members of their family, was always looking after everyone and shit. But she couldn't possibly love him like she was thinking, like Daryl longed for. That was just impossible and he didn't deserve it.

He couldn't make sense of it at first, but then Daryl suddenly realized what must have happened here. After what those men had done to her body and to her mind, Beth must have thought of Daryl as a safe haven. She felt bad because she used him to try to replace all those other things she had had to do with those other men. That's what this is about – has to be.

Daryl still hated himself for letting things get out of control last night, but he was at least relieved to understand Beth's point of view a little clearer. If this was true, there was still hope that Beth could forgive him for what he done. He was just so relieved to know that she didn't think of him as someone to fear. He could still help her if she trusted him. The most important thing right now was getting Beth back to a better place. Daryl could push away all his guilt and deal with it later.

Beth's tears were flowing freely. Daryl retrieved the red cloth from his back pocket and knelt in front of her to dry her face. He hated to see her cry, but Daryl thought the way Beth's eyes shined and sparkled in that moment could blind him. They were beautiful and she was beautiful. When she found her smile again under his gaze, Daryl knew everything was going to be OK. That hopeful smile of hers told him that his old Beth wasn't completely lost. Relief washed over him and he couldn't help but smile back at her just a little. Then suddenly she was in his arms, hugging him close, and she was safe. Daryl was rethinking leaving the group now. With Beth tucked safely close to his heart, Daryl couldn't imagine leaving and losing her again. He would have to think of another plan.


	6. Forgiven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**A/N: This particular chapter is dedicated to eReedus for her awesome ideas and amazing support with this little story of mine. I couldn't have written this chapter without her input. She is a genius. Quick - go read all of her stories. You won't be sorry. **

**I also want to thank Patience Tyme1 and YLover AGAIN for being such sweet inspiration. And thanks to all of the rest of you who continue to read and review. I do appreciate it so much.  
**

***Just a reminder that italics mean internal dialogue like thoughts or dreams.***

**Of Saints and Georgia Peaches**

**Chapter 6: Forgiven**

The embrace lasted a while. Daryl could feel Beth's smile against his chest and his heart stuttered as he felt her snuggle her face gently into him. He still didn't understand Beth's ability to treat him with such care and gentleness after what happened, but he was just happy knowing she was safe now and not out there alone and terrified, hungry and hurt, or…worse.

"Come on, now. Let's get you up and eat somethin'. You look like a damn bird with no feathers, you're so skinny."

Beth couldn't help but giggle at the image that conjured. "Daryl, I'm heavier than I was the last time you saw me. I gained a lot of muscle."

"Pfft. Right. An' I grew a second head while you was gone."

They sat on the plush carpet and feasted on the rest of the stale pretzels and one pathetic shared can of potted meat. It wasn't much, but they made do. Potted meat was gross, but it was food and Beth wasn't about to complain. She briefly wondered what they would do when all of the canned food was finally gone from the whole world. They were going to have to learn to grow and save their own food, and fast, she reckoned. And Daryl could hunt, of course. Beth grinned as she thought of Daryl teaching Connor and Murphy how to track and kill game with his crossbow. She hoped she got a chance to come along so she could watch them all lose their tempers and fight over the proper way to do things, like she knew they would.

While Beth ate and amused herself with her own thoughts, Daryl watched her. She seemed happy for the moment. And she did look like she had gained a few ounces. Maybe those men she had been with had been taking care of her after all. _Or maybe they were just fattening her up, keeping her nice and ripe for their own picking._ How long had the two of them been separated, anyway? It was definitely several weeks, may have even been closer to two months as far as Daryl knew. He eyed Beth suspiciously. He wanted to know what had happened to her, but he was afraid to hear about it. Daryl knew it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows while she was on her own. He had seen the sex stuff, of course, and last night he had traced a nasty barely-healed scar on her lower abdomen. Best he could figure by the healing, it must have happened weeks ago – probably not long after they were separated. She also seemed tired, as if she hadn't been sleeping. _Huh. Probably too busy keeping four men satisfied._

Daryl hadn't been sleeping, either, actually. He cringed at the remembrance of all of his nightmares in the past weeks. Every dream had been of Beth. They always started out good; Beth singing to Judith, lying on her bunk writing in her journal, playing at the piano in the funeral home. But they always ended badly. Beth always "turned" in the end. The worst one had been two days ago…

_Daryl had found them a nice little cabin way up in the hills north of Georgia and they were safe and happy…and together. It was mid-summer but not too hot. The sun was warm and the air fresh and sweet. There was a clean well, a good fence, and the cabin was outfitted with solar power. It would be a perfect safe place for them…a safe place for a proper family. Daryl had just returned from a hunt with a big turkey in tow and Beth was tending to the garden as he walked up. He couldn't wait to show her this catch – he knew she would be so proud of him. He called her name as he approached, but she didn't seem to hear him. Damn girl. Probably lost in her own thoughts, as usual. He would have to remind her to keep her ears open when he wasn't around so nothin' snuck up on her. As he got closer, though, he realized that she wasn't tending the garden. Beth was hunched over a dead body where the tomatoes should have been. "God damn it! What happened? Beth?! Christ!" Beth had turned around to face him with dead eyes and guts hanging out of her sweet mouth. It was the same way he had found Merle. She had the same dead eyes as Merle. This time however, unlike with his brother, Daryl hadn't been able to put her down. He had screamed Beth's name in agony over and over when she ripped at his throat - not out of pain, but for the loss of something so beautiful and good._

Rick had woken Daryl from that dream with a good hard shake. The whole camp was sitting up, staring at him. Most of them, even Michonne, had tears in their eyes just as Daryl did and Maggie was openly sobbing in Glenn's arms. Rick didn't say anything or even look at Daryl. He just left his hand on the hunter's shoulder for a moment then, with a soft squeeze, released him to return to his place on watch. Daryl had laid there listening to Maggie's weeping and grieved Beth's loss for the hundredth time, not just for him, but for the whole god-forsaken world. Without people like Beth, the whole of mankind would go to hell. Daryl knew it was true because without _his_ Beth, Daryl had surely gone to hell. Every moment that she was gone was slow torture. Even the good things that happened like Judith learning to talk were bittersweet for Daryl because Beth wasn't there to witness them.

Daryl left that next morning with just a nod to Rick. Rick nodded back, understanding that Daryl needed to go out alone for a while. That had been two days ago. Rick was probably wondering where Daryl was now, and he was probably needing help securing the new camp site. Daryl hadn't intended to be gone so long. He never intended to actually find Beth, either, though. But here she was sitting in front of him, alive and grinning like a fool at some thought that had crossed her mind. Grinning and covered in bruises of Daryl's own making. Once again, Daryl was drawn to the purple marks around her neck and her wrists. _Push it away, Daryl. Now ain't the time._

Beth finally realized that Daryl was watching her and she wiped the smile off her face. Daryl's own face was tired and Beth realized that he probably hadn't slept at all last night because of the worry and stress she had caused. As a matter of fact, Daryl looked like he may have aged years since the last time they had been together at the funeral home. Beth wondered how much of that had been her fault for leaving him all alone. As far as she knew, he had had no one to care for him all this time, no one to make sure he was eating, and no one to watch his back so he could rest. Beth was here now, though, and she thought she could start to make amends. "Daryl, do you think we can we stay and rest here a while?"

Daryl sighed and finally looked away from her. He tugged on his beard and let his jaw work a bit as he thought about her request. "Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea. Let you get healed up and rested a bit."

Beth was confused. "We need to rest but, Daryl, I'm not hurt. I'm just fine."

Beth's confusion deepened when Daryl blushed and clenched his jaw. He finally looked at her and explained with two simple words: "Yer limpin'". And then he looked away again and pulled his knees up to his chest the way she had found him sitting this morning.

It was a defensive posture; closing her out and pushing her away, and she hated it. Beth shook her head. It made her mad to see Daryl like that, as if he had been shamed. As if she was the one who had shamed him, or as if he expected her to do so. She immediately moved to kneel in front of him and Daryl turned slightly to one side away from her. "Don't do that, Daryl Dixon. Don't you dare shut down on me again. You didn't hurt me. Do you hear me? You didn't!" Beth had grabbed a hold of Daryl's arm and was tugging on it gently, trying to get him to turn back to her. She figured Daryl wouldn't appreciate the gesture, but Beth was almost desperate to reach out to him somehow and pull him back.

Daryl's eyes darted to the hand holding tight to his bicep. Beth half-expected a blow-up like she had seen at the moonshine shack, but Daryl surprised her by being unexpectedly calm. He swallowed hard and the look on his face was one of sadness and regret. He gently reached over and took her hand from his arm, turning it over in both of his. He traced the bruises with his fingers and then found Beth's eyes. "I did this to you, Beth."

Daryl's gentle touch on her skin did something to Beth's brain, made it fuzzy and she felt like she was floating. She tamped that down for the moment, though, because there was something more important that she needed to concentrate on. She thought maybe she knew what Daryl needed. She smiled at him and looked him straight in eye. "I know you didn't mean to do that. I forgive you." She must have been right about what he needed because the light that had been missing in Daryl's eyes was suddenly flickering there and his whole demeanor shifted. What came next shocked Beth. Daryl lifted the underside of her wrist and placed a tender lingering kiss on the bruising there. The he lifted her other hand and did the same to the bruises there.

Daryl was still holding Beth's hands in the gentle morning light, there were birds singing outside the windows, and she was still smiling up at him. He looked like he wanted to say more, but there were no more words to say. Daryl lowered his knees and moved closer to Beth. He reached out a hand and gently upturned her chin, letting the very tips of his fingers ghost across the points of bruising there. She shook her head slightly under his hand. "I forgive you, Daryl." Daryl released her hand that he was still holding and raised his other fingers to Beth's face. He looked at her for just a moment then lowered his lips to grace small gentle kisses across each purple spot on Beth's long neck. If this had been "a damn romance novel", Beth knew she would have swooned at his feather touches. She stayed still and quiet, though, letting Daryl work through this without any interruption from her.

When Daryl had finished with his kisses on her neck, he pulled back to look in Beth's eyes once again. There was peace there, and acceptance. Two things that Daryl thought he would never be able to recognize in his life were shining at him like a beacon – like a lighthouse to a ship lost in a vast stormy ocean. Daryl felt as if a ton-sized rock had been rolled off his chest. He could breathe for the first time in what felt like years. He decided right then that he wasn't going to fight this anymore. He wanted to be with Beth and he couldn't deny it. He knew Beth saw right through all the barricades that he put up, and it was…a relief. He pressed his lips gently to hers and just held her there for a moment. When he pulled back, she moved forward and pressed her forehead to his, reaching up and holding his wrists so he wouldn't move away. Daryl couldn't resist pressing another kiss to her sweet lips. This time Beth returned his kiss a bit more passionately; opening her mouth to him, but Daryl just kissed and nibbled her lips softly then pulled back.

Daryl's hands traced from her neck down her arms and to Beth's waist. He kept his eyes on Beth, gauging her reactions and making sure that none of his moves startled or disturbed her. Daryl was a bit embarrassed at what he was about to do next, but he didn't see any way around it. He lifted up on the hem of Beth's shirt gently and she raised her arms to let him pull it over her head. Daryl didn't look at her at first, just averted his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. Beth helped him remove the rest of her clothes and then laid back on one of the blankets they had spread on the floor and waited to see what Daryl needed to do next.

Daryl finally met her eyes again, silently asking, and Beth nodded in approval. She still made sure to sit stock-still, though. Daryl moved next to her and traced his hand again down the side of her arm and around to her hip. He continued on to the smooth curve of her outer thigh where he found what he was looking for first. The hand print there was even more pronounced on her milky skin in the morning light. Daryl smoothed his palm over it as if it were a smudge that he could wipe away. That was impossible, of course. Instead, he knelt and leaned over Beth to place kisses on the print. "Daryl, look at me." Beth prompted as she reached down and brushed the bangs from his eyes. "I forgive you." Daryl just smiled and nodded his head before he moved to her hip, gently caressing and kissing away each tiny mark he found.

Beth had to steel herself as Daryl's beard scratched the gentle skin of her hip and his rough hands skimmed the velvet softness of her inner thighs. It felt so nice having him touch her like this. She wanted him so bad, but this time she wasn't going to push. She was going to lie there peacefully and let Daryl take back the control that she had stolen from him last night. His kisses were barely there, hundreds of tiny slow and soft kisses, mingling with the warmth of his breath. All the sensations were making Beth's head cloudy again and she had to pull herself back to the task at hand before she got too lost. "Daryl?" It was barely a whisper, but his eyes were on her in a second as she sat up and reached for his face. "You're forgiven." She made sure that he was seeing all the conviction she had to offer in her soul and told him again, forcefully this time: "Forgiven."

After that, Beth had taken her turn to undress Daryl slowly, paying heed to all of his own scars and marks and trying to show him the same love and kindness he had done for her. Beth hadn't made any of the marks on Daryl's body, of course, but that didn't mean that she couldn't take ownership of them now. She would take the scars that Daryl was so ashamed of and make them a symbol of her love and acceptance for him. After tonight, he wouldn't have to be ashamed of them anymore. Not with her. It was a slow process because there were so many, but Beth tended to each one as gently as he had done with hers. She could tell how deep each scar went emotionally by the sharpness of the intake of breath and Daryl's flinches as she worked her way across his body.

When Beth was finally done, the relief in Daryl's whole body was palpable and he looked ten years younger. The change was amazing to Beth and it made her sad to know the depth of the weight he had been carrying this whole time, but also proud that she was able to release him from it. Beth was wrapped safely in Daryl's arms again, her face pressed to his bare chest listening to the strong beat of his heart. He had pulled her tight in his arms as if he was shielding her from the world. She supposed, in a way, that's what Daryl was doing if only for a brief moment.

Beth couldn't hold out any longer. She moved her face to his and kissed Daryl. Then she kissed him again and again and he kissed her back. The flame ignited in Beth and she pressed her body suggestively against Daryl's. He retreated, though, and pulled back to look at her. Beth couldn't believe it, but some of the sadness and guilt was showing again on Daryl's face. "What's wrong?" Daryl ducked his head a bit as he looked away from her, trying to figure out how to say what he was thinking.

Daryl finally found the courage to look at her again. "I don' think that's a good idea, Beth. Last night, I think I hurt ya'. You was bleedin' this mornin'. I know ya' say ya' forgive me, but I don't want to hurt ya' more than I already did. We best not…do that."

Beth was blushing crimson. "Daryl…I'm bleedin' just a little but it isn't your fault. That's just my time of the month about to start is all. You didn't do that. Oh my God, that's so embarrasin'."

It was Daryl's turn to blush then. "Oh…Ohh." Then he looked at her suspiciously. "Are ya' sure?"

"Um, yeah. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about." Beth tried, but she couldn't help laughing at him for his confusion and at herself for the embarrassment of it all.

Beth's laughter fixed whatever in Daryl that was hanging on to the last bit of guilt and loss that he had been feeling. He kissed her smiling mouth and grinned back down at her. He wanted to make love to her the right way, and he set out to do just that. Daryl honestly didn't know exactly what he was doing because he'd never "made love" before. He found it was easier than he thought, though, because it was Beth.

They took their time. Beth didn't push him, just held him steady and guided him gently the way she needed. Daryl basked comfortably in her loving gaze as they let their bodies find their natural rhythm with each other. It was beautiful. Daryl couldn't help but think that if there was such a thing as marriage in this world now, that's what was happening between them in this moment. Their love-making wasn't just sex, it was a joining of two souls before God. No thought was given to their family, or their pasts, the state of the world, or even their future. They came together, eye to eye, with their hearts pressed tightly against one another in a perfect union. When it was over, Daryl pulled a sheet over them both and they lay together on the floor with their fingers and bodies intertwined. Daryl and Beth were finally able to sleep peacefully with no worries and no nightmares to plague their rest.


	7. Coming Clean

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. :-)**

**A/N: Italics mean internal dialogue like thoughts or dreams. This story has not been beta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.**

**Of Saints and Georgia Peaches**

**Chapter 7: Coming Clean**

They only slept for a few hours, but it was the most restful sleep Daryl had since before the fall of the prison…since before everyone started getting sick, actually. When Daryl woke, Beth was still sleeping peacefully at his side. He took the moment to just look at her. He didn't think anything; wasn't planning for today, or plotting out a course for their next destination, or worrying about the decisions he had made. He was just allowing himself a quiet moment. Looking at the beautiful woman beside him, Daryl wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't dreaming again. This was how all of his dreams started, after all, peaceful and happy. Suddenly he was afraid that Beth might open her eyes to reveal a blank dead stare. The panic rose in his chest and threatened to choke him. "Beth? Hey." He reached over and gently traced his thumb under one of her eyes, trying to urge her awake. He hated to disturb her, but he couldn't shake the images that haunted him from his dreams and he needed the comfort that he knew the light in her eyes could provide.

"Daryl...what's wrong?" Beth had opened her eyes to Daryl's soft caress and smiled at the touch. That was until she saw the look on his face. He tried to hide it from her but she was certain he looked afraid.

"Nothin'... Ya' hungry?" Daryl had tried to deflect her question, but it didn't work judging by her silence and the look she gave him. Beth was good with emotions, unlike him. He should have known he wouldn't be able to hide from her. "It's not anything. Just rememberin' a bad dream, s'all…" He tried to shrug it off, but ended up admitting the truth to her, "...maybe was more'n one."

The understanding on Beth's face was relief for Daryl. "I hadn't been sleeping good either. Well, not until now." She smiled at him as his mind raced. He was thinking how to proceed. He'd been wanting to know what happened to her, but he was still afraid he wouldn't handle the truth well.

Daryl turned on his back and crossed his arms on his chest. He thought maybe it would help both of them if he didn't look at her while he asked the questions that had been plaguing him about the men she was with. "They kept ya up, then? Didn't let ya sleep?"

"What? Connor and Murphy, you mean? Daryl, no, it wasn't like that. They tried to help me sleep, even took turns guarding me to try to keep the nightmares away. You always got bit and I couldn't help you. Dreamt you was a walker chasin' after me over and over. It helped to have someone to wake up to, but it didn't prevent the dreams."

Daryl glared at the ceiling and took a deep, steadying breath. _Her dreams were just like mine._ That made Daryl feel worse, somehow, not better. He knew what kind of pain those nightmares caused him and at least he'd gotten to wake up to family by his side instead of strangers like she'd had to do. "Did they hurt you, Beth? I saw that scar on your belly. Been wantin' to ask you about it. Those guys you were with..."

"They didn't do that. No, those guys that you...met…Connor and Murphy, Romeo and Brian…they _saved _me Daryl. They never hurt me. That's what I've been trying to tell you. They saved me from the monsters who took me from you. _Those _were the bad guys. One of 'em tried to...to...you know...that's how I got cut." Daryl knew what she was talking about and he immediately remembered Len's words – even imagined it was Len that had done it to her, even though he knew it weren't actually him that done it. Daryl felt his face grow hot, but he didn't say anything and didn't look at Beth. "Murphy killed him for doing that to me, you know." That sentence caused Daryl to pause in his thoughts. They had killed for her just like he was imagining himself doing right now. It was a confusing train of thoughts for Daryl. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He was pleased to hear that someone had stepped up to defend her, but he felt…resentful...at the same time. That made him angry all over again for reasons he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"The boys treated my wounds, fed me, clothed me, and protected me, but they didn't keepme from doing anything. And they definitely never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. They just treated me like I was glass 'til I wanted to wring their necks. I seriously thought about it a few times. Scolding them was like scolding puppies, though, and I just couldn't bring myself to get too mad at 'em. They're good people, Daryl. When we go back to meet up with them, you'll see."

_No chance in hell we're doin' that. She's staying with me._ Daryl just continued to stew and glare at the ceiling silently as he tried to figure out these feelings. Beth thought he looked angry with his jaw clenched. It seemed to her that he had completely clammed up on her again. Maybe he wanted to ask something else, but she wasn't going to push until he was ready. She already knew how well that scenario usually played out. Instead, she reached over and ran her fingers from Daryl's shoulder gently down his arm and intertwined her fingers with his. He finally looked over to her and smiled, just slightly, but still didn't say anything. Beth leaned over to him and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Ok. I'm gonna get up. We should check the house and see if we can come up with anything useful. Then we'll eat – I'm starved." She didn't wait for him to answer. Beth lifted herself from the carpet gingerly and made her way to the bathroom while Daryl stared after her.

Beth had to make do with the water left over from last night when she had washed. It was gross. So gross, but necessary she supposed. She didn't know where Daryl had gotten the water that he'd left for her last night, but she made a note to ask. She just took a quick bird-bath and combed her wild hair best she could. She was glad to notice that she was still just barely bleeding. She wasn't surprised. That was the way it had been since leaving the prison – malnutrition and dehydration she supposed. Convenient, in a way though, considering the turn her love life had taken in the last few weeks.

After the first time with Connor and Murphy, they had freaked out about not remembering protection. Beth had actually had to break up a physical scuffle between them after they started accusing each other of being a "stupid fucking idiot". Beth laughed out loud at the memory. They had been adamant about being safe ever since then but they'd been worrying themselves sick that it might have already been too late. Beth thought that the boys would be happy to know she wasn't pregnant for sure. She wished they were here so she could reassure them. She missed them terribly, Romeo and Brian too, but she was also elated about having this time alone with Daryl. They had so much to work through, so many pieces that had been left undone since the funeral home.

As Beth finished up in the bathroom, she heard Daryl scuffling about in the adjacent bedroom. She went through the door just as Daryl was slamming a drawer shut with force. "Find anythi.."

"Nope." Daryl cut her off mid-sentence. He turned and leaned his back up against the chest of drawers he'd been digging in. He gave her a big fake smile, which creeped her out. Beth also noted that he was bright red and sweating. It had grown hot in the house since sun-up, but not that hot. She wondered what was up with him. "Nothing useful in here. Come on. Let's check out the rest of the place." Beth almost laughed at him as he practically shooed her out of the room and slammed the door behind them. What was up with him? Well at least he was talking again, so she wasn't going to complain. Beth made a note to herself to take a look in that room later since Daryl was obviously hiding something in there.

They found a bit of food, enough for them for a few days if they stretched it. Some clean clothes, too. The best find had been in the garage. A propane camp stove with a full mini-bottle of fuel. Beth had placed it on the kitchen counter and used it to heat a can of soup for them to share. They stood and ate in the kitchen together, not bothering to sit. They were too busy catching glances at each other to get comfortable, anyway.

Beth watched every move Daryl made. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it, she mused, but his movements were sinful. Beth felt herself get hotter every time he popped a bite into his mouth and sucked and licked at his spoon. When he was done, he used his fingers to scoop the last dregs from the bowl and proceeded to lick them clean one by one. Beth almost choked on her last bite watching him do that. She was barely able to put her bowl in the sink without dropping it because her hands were shaking so much.

Daryl actually had known what he was doing. He saw the look in Beth's eyes and watched her desire grow as he put on his little show for her. He'd never liked much attention before, but this was different. He liked the way Beth was looking at him and he felt himself go hard thinking about the possibility of doing to her what he'd just mimicked with his food. Daryl finally looked up and grinned at her wickedly, letting her know he had done all that on purpose. "Enjoy the show?" Beth shook her head and felt her face flush crimson. For some reason she couldn't explain, it embarrassed her that Daryl Dixon had known what had been going through her mind and had actively egged it on. She shouldn't be shy after everything that had happened, but she was.

Daryl couldn't resist that innocent reaction from Beth. He set his bowl down and took the few steps to her side to crush his lips to hers. Beth moaned against him as his hands went to her ass and pulled her flush against him. She felt his erection pressing against her and it made her skin burn with desire. When Daryl's hands and mouth started to roam on her, though, Beth reluctantly pushed him away. Daryl instantly pulled himself from her like he had touched an open flame and looked her up and down. "Shit. Sorry. What'd I do wrong?" He hadn't done anything wrong, though. Beth had just remembered how grimy she still felt and how bad she probably smelled at this point.

"Nothin' Daryl. You didn't do anythin' wrong. I just…well I just really need a bath. I'm so gross."

"Pfft. Beth, you're fine. I don't care about that anyway." He moved to start over again, running his tongue up the side of her neck right over her pulse point, but Beth pushed him away gently and looked pointedly at him before grinning.

"No offense, Daryl, but you could use one, too." Then she wrinkled her nose to indicate that he didn't smell like a bed of roses himself. Then she laughed at him. Laughed! Daryl thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen and it made him want her even more.

"Alright. Fine, woman. I'll get you your bath." He turned to the kitchen window and pointed. "There's a creek out back that hatt'en dried up yet. I can haul in the water." When he turned back to her, she noticed he had a gleam in his eye. "You know, I can probably only haul enough in here for one bath. If you want me clean, too, you'll have ta share."

While Daryl went out back to find a container for the water and to start hauling it to the house, Beth cleaned up the tub. After sitting for two years it was full of bugs and grime. There was no way they were getting in there without some cleaning first. They, Beth thought as she cleaned the tub. She was about to take a bath in this tub with Daryl Dixon. The thought thrilled her to no end, but it also embarrassed her a bit too. She didn't know where this shy streak had come from this morning. She supposed in the light of day it was all just surreal. She never thought that Daryl would return her physical desire as he had. Now every time he looked at her she felt nervous and faint. It was so much different than what she had felt with Connor and Murphy and the other guys. Being with them just felt normal and comfortable. There was a deep loving connection with them, but they didn't make her feel like Daryl did. With Daryl, it was intense in a way that she hadn't known before.

Daryl had found a small rain barrel and a hand dolly to roll it on. With that, he would only need to make a few trips to have enough for a bath. Beth had offered to help bring in the last load, but Daryl refused. Beth watched as he closed the door behind him. She decided to make good use of her time alone and check out that bedroom that had made Daryl so nervous this morning. She found nothing of note in the closet or under the bed, but the chest of drawers was another matter. The bottom drawer was interesting, indeed. There were all kinds of...things in there. Adult things. No wonder Daryl had been so embarrassed and didn't want her to see. It looked like an adult store had been robbed. Beth was embarrassed, too, just thinking about what might have gone through Daryl's mind as he looked through all the costumes and gadgets. She was reluctant to touch anything in that drawer, but she did spy one thing that she thought might be interesting yet not over the top for her and Daryl later. She pocketed the find and quickly put the room back in order before Daryl could find her in there.

The water from the creek was sun-warmed and they hadn't needed to heat it. Beth watched as Daryl poured in the last of the water and rolled the container back out into the hall. She was still standing there unsure of what to do when he came back in. "Well? Ya gettin' in or what?" He propped himself against the counter and looked her up and down expectantly, but Beth just blushed again while she meddled with the hem of her t-shirt. "Hey." Daryl stepped over to her and cupped her face to look at him. "What's goin' on with all this embarrassment and nervousness today? I seen all a ya a few times already, ya know." He was barely whispering to her, his voice deep and gravely despite the gentleness of his words. That made Beth flush even more. She leaned forward with her face in her hands and hid herself against Daryl's chest while she tried to calm down.

_Jesus._ Daryl didn't know what to do. Beth was pressed into his chest and he had wrapped his arms protectively around her. She was trembling and he could feel the flutter of her racing heartbeat. It confused him. He'd never had a woman have this reaction to him. A part of his mind wanted to return to the thought that she was afraid or reluctant and that's why she was acting this way. But Daryl remembered their connection last night, he remembered the way she had looked at him, into him, and how she had given herself to him body and soul. No, Daryl knew after that Beth wasn't changing her mind. This was something else that was going on and he supposed he would just have to wait for her to explain it to him.

After she caught her breath a bit and steeled herself, she dropped her hands and let them wrap around Daryl's waist. She smiled shyly as she looked back up at Daryl. She couldn't help thinking that he looked so much younger now than before. He looked...happy. "Bein' around you makes me excited." Daryl raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Daryl! I meant...it's hard to explain, just excited and happy and nervous all at the same time. It's overwhelmin'. And I think...well, I _know_...I love you." She had finally gotten it out; even it did come out a bit under her breath.

"Oh." Daryl smiled as he purposely mimicked Beth's word from the funeral home. He already knew she loved him. He didn't understand it but he knew Beth wouldn't have said it unless she meant it, so he was just determined to accept it for now and sort through the why's and how's later. He loved her too; at least he thought he did. He wasn't sure what love was but if this wasn't it, he didn't know what would be. He still couldn't bring himself to say the actual words, though. He thought that they would seem wrong coming out of his mouth, especially if they were going to be directed at a girl like Beth. Pretty words like those deserved to be spoken by better, more handsome, more capable men than Daryl Dixon. She deserved to hear something in return, though. "Beth...you're mine now, ya know? Ya belong to me..." He chewed his lip as he looked at her big blue eyes. "...in here." He took her hand from behind him and placed it on his heart. "It's your's anyway now." It was the only thing he had to give her, he supposed, but she could have it even if it was far less than she deserved.

Only a girl like Beth could cry peacefully, Daryl thought. That seemed like a silly notion, but she managed it. Her tears fell slowly the whole time they bathed each other. Daryl had tried to kiss the tears away like he had done her bruises, but she hadn't let him. She'd just told him they were happy tears and he should leave them alone. So she continued to add them to their bath water. It brought a whole new meaning to "bathing in happiness", Daryl thought.

When they were done in the bath, Daryl had to admit that Beth had been right. It had been necessary. The water was a dark smoky grey. Gross was the word she'd said earlier. True. Daryl sat Beth on the counter wrapped in a towel and brushed her hair for her. Her bruises looked so much worse now that she was clean, but all of that was done and forgiven so Daryl forced himself not to dwell on it. Beth grinned at him the whole time he brushed her beautiful blonde hair and he thought of what Merle would say if he saw all this. Daryl liked to think he wouldn't say anything at all - just give him a smirk and a hard clap to the shoulder. Merle hadn't been as bad as everyone thought. He was rough but he'd had a good heart as long as he wasn't messed up on drugs. Daryl wished he was here now. He figured Beth might have been able to see the good in his brother, too. She coulda helped bring him back into the group.

The group…

Daryl realized then that he had never told Beth about Terminus or about finding Maggie and all the others. _Holy shit, she's going to kill you. She's been wondering about them this whole time. You idiot!_ In his defense, though, he'd been pretty distracted.

"Beth. I didn't tell you somethin' real important. I met up with Rick, Michonne, and Carl on the road." Beth gasped and just stared at him warily. Daryl continued, conveniently leaving out all the parts about Joe and his men since she didn't really need to know all that, anyway. "We went to Terminus thinking we might find anyone else that made it out of the prison, or at least a safe place to make a new base while we searched for them." Daryl looked at her and smiled. "I…_we_ found 'em Beth. Maggie and Glenn…they're alive. Sasha, Bob, Tyreese, Carol – all alive." Beth had startled at the mention of Maggie and she stared at Daryl in happy amazement. "Beth…there's somethin' else. Carol and Tyreese had Judith. She's fine. She's just fine." The tears were flowing...again…but now Beth was laughing happily.

Daryl had her pulled into his arms in a second. Wrapping her protectively against his chest, he relished the feeling of her joyful exhalations against his bare skin. After a few moments, she managed to pull it together, but looked worried again as she met Daryl's eyes. "Where are they, Daryl? Why are you not with them? Did somethin' happen?"

"Terminus happened. It was a bad place, Beth. There were signs saying it was a sanctuary, so we went there hoping that they took everyone in. They took us all hostage instead. They were…just bad people. We fought our way out and took to the road again. There were some new people that Maggie and Glenn had found. Said they were on their way to Washington to find a cure for whatever this is that's causing the walkers. They wanted all of us to go. Sasha, Bob, Tyreese, and Carol all voted for it, but Maggie, Glenn, and I wasn't going anywhere but lookin' for you. Rick and Michonne sided with us on it." Daryl smiled at Beth again as he thought of his "brother's" reaction to being asked to leave Georgia. "Damn. You woulda thought Rick was your own pop. Said he wasn't going anywhere til we found ya. So the two groups split. They went to Washington and the rest of us have been looking for ya and looking for a good safe place to start building a new home before fall and winter set in. I was…well…I was huntin' when I just happened to find that house y'all were set up in."

Beth felt like crying again, but she didn't. _Damn PMS._ She hadn't thought about it much, but now that Daryl mentioned her family she realized that she had lost some of her hope of finding them again. She had wondered about Maggie and Daryl every day but she had doubted that they were looking for her, if they had even survived. To know that they had been alive this whole time and looking for her; it filled her heart with warmth she hadn't noticed was missing.

"When are they expecting us...well, you…back?! They're probably worried sick, Daryl!"

"Nah, it's ok. They know I'm better on my own." He smirked at her. "Or I was before, anyway. It's a day's walk from here to where they're camped. It's too late today, but we can head back first thing tomorrow." Daryl actually allowed himself to laugh out loud. "Maggie's gonna shit! Maybe she'll kiss me for bringing ya back safe, though. Then I can get me some love from both of the bad-ass Greene girls."

Beth slapped him on the arm playfully. It was good to see him joking and laughing like this. It was something she'd never witnessed before and she liked it. A lot. Beth promised herself that she'd make sure he kept it up no matter what she had to do. "Ya better not be thinking of gettin' any love from any other girls from here on out, Daryl Dixon." She leaned forward and gave him a warm wet kiss as her hand started tracing southward. Daryl pulled back and gave her a funny look as he scratched his head. "Aw. Alright. But what about guys though?"

"Daryl!" They were both laughing now.

"Hey, come on. Rick's got a cute ass. I might want some'a that sometime." Beth thought she was gonna pass out from lack of oxygen for laughing so hard. Who knew Daryl had a sense of humor?

"Shut up, Daryl Dixon, and take me to the bedroom."

That definitely shut him up. "My pleasure..."

**A/N: Ohhhh. Sorry for the bit of cliff-hanger here. It was going a little long. I wonder what's gonna happen now?! What do you guys think Beth found in that drawer, anyway? I bet someone out there knows. :-P The rest of you will find out next chapter. That should be up quickly. Promise! Thanks again for reading and thank you, thank you, thank you for all the positive reviews. I appreciate it so much!**


	8. A New Game

**A/N: I have a message from YLover! She says to tell everyone that she is working on an update to Saints Came Marching In. Woohoo! No ETA just yet, but that's still good news! **

**Thanks once more to the lovely and talented eReedus for un-budging my writer's block. Several lines in this chapter came straight from her brain, not mine. So thanks girl! Also, I liked to imagine that Daryl and Beth are holed up in eReedus' house somehow. I don't know why. Lol. **

**Thanks again to everyone who's been following/favoriting/reviewing. Love all you guys!**

**Of Saints and Georgia Peaches**

**Chapter 8: A New Game**

Daryl reached up and removed the towel from Beth's body before scooping her up into his arms. Beth turned pink again as she felt the way her supple skin pressed against Daryl's hard lines. His skin was hot against hers and she couldn't resist letting her fingers roam through the light hair on his chest as he carried her to the bed.

Daryl sat her down gingerly and swiped everything but the sheets off the bed and onto the floor. His arms were immediately around her again. His lips were on hers, barely caressing her, his tongue tracing just the edge of her smile. Daryl's rough hands were caressing her lightly, running gently across her back and sending goose bumps scattering across her skin. Beth loved that Daryl was being slow and gentle with her, but the fire within her had been stoked and she needed more right now. She took the initiative and leaned into him, deepening the kiss. She ran her tongue deep into his mouth then caught his bottom lip between her teeth to give a gentle tug. She continued the assault on Daryl's mouth as she let her fingernails lightly skim down across his chest and farther; all the way down his thighs. Then she slid the palm of her hand back upward to cup his balls as she moaned against his lips. Beth didn't have a lot of experience with sex but she really wanted to please Daryl. She remembered that Murphy had liked this before, so she went for it.

Daryl jumped as she gently squeezed him. He inhaled sharply, pulled her hand from him and pulled back to look at her sharply. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I'm not good at this; I just thought...I hoped you'd like it...sorry...I..." Beth was flustered and shy again under his gaze as she hid her eyes from him. Daryl kicked himself for embarrassing her, but he'd just been shocked that his sweet Beth had known how to move like that against him. It had been a stupid question to ask. Of course he knew where she'd learned it. No tellin' how long all those guys had been teaching her their favorite things to do to 'em. The move she'd made belonged to someone else besides him and that's the main reason it bothered him so much. But that wasn't her fault and she didn't need him givin' her shit for it. She'd only been trying to please him.

Daryl shook his head slightly and brought both of her hands to his lips for a kiss. He cleared his throat and then tried to explain softly. "I liked it. Hell. You could feel that I did, couldn't cha'?" He dipped his head to catch her eye again and smiled at her. He breathed a sigh of relief when she shyly smiled back at him. "Just caught me by su'prise is all. Come on an lie down."

Daryl stretched out above Beth as she laid back. She cradled his hips comfortably between her thighs and Daryl groaned as he relished the feel of all of her skin pressed against his. He pushed his lips against her neck and let his tongue get to work lathing against her soft clean skin. It was like heaven to Daryl, it was safe and happy here in her arms and he was content to stretch this out as long as possible even though his lower half was screaming for him to get the show on the road. He was also hesitant because he wasn't good at this sort of thing. Beth deserved more than just fucking, which is the only thing Daryl really had any experience in. He wanted to be gentle with her and make it amazing, but he didn't really know what to do to make that happen.

Beth felt like she was being tortured. She was literally shaking again. Daryl had no idea what he did to her. He propped above her and let his mouth work slowly along her neck and shoulders as one hand slowly and gently caressed her breasts, squeezing and kneading softly. Beth twitched and writhed beneath him as he took his time. She thought that if Daryl didn't move his hands lower soon she would scream. Of course, she also thought she might come the instant he put his fingers on her and she'd scream then too. In either case, something was going to have to give. But again, she wasn't sure how she should proceed with Daryl. Her first attempt to make a move didn't seem to go over well with him and she didn't want to spook him.

When Daryl's hand skimmed down over her hip, she involuntarily bucked against him. Beth couldn't help it. She arched herself up to him and whimpered loudly as he looked up and down the length of her body. "Daryl please! Oh God. You have to…so somethin'." Beth was so frustrated she thought she was going to cry. Again. She didn't know what she needed him to do, so she just whimpered some more. She had never had to tell Connor and Murphy what she needed, they had just done it.

Daryl had stopped completely and was just looking down at her trying to read her mind about what she needed from him. He knew how to take what _he_ wanted, of course. But the marks she still had on her from his last undertaking glared at him from her pale skin. He didn't want to risk losing control like that again. Besides, he was certain what he wanted surely couldn't be the same things as she did. If she would only tell him directly what she needed, he would do it. "I have to do _what_ Beth?"

"I don't know." Beth just groaned and hid her face behind her hands. "Anythin'."

Daryl practically growled in response. "Beth…I honestly don't know what you need." She sighed deeply. She understood that maybe they were both out of their depth this time around. She needed _more_ and faster but he seemed to want to move more slowly. Daryl didn't know any more how to satisfy her to her liking than she knew how to entice him. Obviously both of them were a bit lost as to how to proceed with each other now that foreplay was involved. A thought suddenly dawned on Beth and she finally removed her hands from her face as she looked up into Daryl's blue eyes and grinned. "I think I have an idea."

Beth had left Daryl on the bed looking perplexed, but she was back in a second. She had returned to the bathroom to find her jeans and retrieved the little pair of plastic cubes she had found in the drawer earlier. Beth hardly thought that this would freak Daryl out and it would definitely help their momentum. Beth returned to the room and hopped back on the bed, concealing her find in her fist.

"I know the logistics of all of this are a bit confusing right now, so I thought…we could play a game." Beth smiled at him sweetly, looking just as innocent as new-fallen snow.

"Huh. Well, it better not be that damn drinkin' game again, 'cause ya know we ain't got no alcohol and it didn't exactly end well the first time anyway." Daryl couldn't figure out what the hell Beth was about to suggest, but he steadied himself to stay calm.

"I think you'll like this one, Daryl. I think we'll both like it. I found something in that drawer while you were getting the bath water. I thought these might help us move things along." Daryl's skin grew hot as she held her hand out to him. He knew which drawer Beth had been talking about and the thought of her rifling through those kinds of things made his heart race. Whatever it was, it was small enough to fit in her hand so maybe it wasn't too bad.

Beth tumbled the set of dice into Daryl's hand and waited for him to respond. For a minute she got no reaction at all as he turned them over in his palm. Then Daryl's face suddenly broke and he was laughing at her. "Of all the things in there you picked up these? _Sex dice_?" One die had body parts listed on each side. The other cube listed an action to be taken on the given body part.

"Well, yeah. I thought they might be fun and they weren't too…"

"I saw what all was in there and I think _kinky_ is the word yer looking for."

Beth frowned at Daryl slightly. "Over the top, actually. So I…"

Daryl's lips were on her before she had registered that he was even moving. The kiss was quick but passionate. He was telling her he approved of this idea and she read him loud and clear. As he pulled back from her, he tossed the dice onto the bed beside them. Lick. Navel.

_I can do that._ Daryl grabbed Beth and dragged her down onto the bed. She squealed in surprise and delight at the sudden shift and then Daryl's lips were back on hers momentarily. Daryl drug his lips down her chin, between her breasts, and farther still until he reached her belly. Beth felt his hot breath linger there for a moment before his tongue was skimming a circle around her belly button. Beth's breath hitched when he gingerly slipped it inside. His lips were closing down over her navel as his tongue continued to move on her, around and in and out then around again. Beth was starting to tingle all over…but then he was pulling back as she groaned.

"Yer turn." Daryl sat up and retrieved the dice, grinning like a fool. Beth was right; this was much more comfortable than him trying to guess each move on the fly. His smile wavered just momentarily, though, at the fleeting thought that _Connor and Murphy_ prob'ly wouldn't have needed any prompting in the bedroom. That thought was gone, though, as Beth grabbed the dice from him and tossed them to the side. Bite. Ass. _Jesus. She won't actually do that, will she?_

But Beth was grinning at him wickedly. She rose up farther on the bed and kissed him on the lips again, just briefly. "Relax, Daryl. This is good." Daryl's whole body tensed as Beth ran her hands across his chest up over to his biceps and pushed and pulled slightly, trying to move him. "It's alright. Trust me. Turn around." He was still tensed as he turned his back to her. His scars never even crossed his mind as those already belonged to Beth. They weren't of any consequence now. No, Daryl's concern was what was about to happen right now.

He felt Beth's forehead rest between his shoulder blades as she nuzzled into his back. Her soft small hands came up to his hips and massaged his skin there up and down and Daryl started to relax under her firm caresses. Beth stretched her head up and placed an open-mouth kiss on the back of Daryl's neck, sucking slightly. She let her mouth roam there and over his broad shoulders as the motion of her hands started to shift farther backwards on Daryl's body and he could feel Beth's nipples skim the scarred flesh of his back. She rubbed up to the small of his back, down across the dimples of his ass, and firmly down and around on each of his butt cheeks. She cupped his ass upward and squeezed, letting out an involuntary moan against Daryl's shoulder as she ground her hips forward against his backside. Daryl didn't make a sound, but his dick definitely jumped to attention at Beth's actions and sounds.

Suddenly, the pressure against his back was gone as Beth dipped and bit down quickly on the flesh of his left cheek. "Oww. Ha!" Daryl flinched away from her clearing his throat and chuckling. Beth was grinning as Daryl turned and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her again as they both snickered at the progression of their game. Their playfulness from the bathroom was back. "It's…your turn." Beth was looking at him expectantly. It took a second for Daryl to find the dice as Beth had almost flung them off the bed last time. He rolled them quickly, eager to move forward now. Suck. Thigh.

Beth's eyes were wide as Daryl stared down at her intensely. His arms went around her, not hesitant now - but firm; traveling down her back, massaging her ass, and then reaching down the back of her thighs. Suddenly, Daryl grabbed her knees and pulled, sending Beth backward on the soft bed with her knees bent into Daryl's hands. He was still looking at her, concentration etching the lines of his handsome features. He wasted no time pushing her legs apart and leaning down to kiss and suck from her right knee down her inner thigh almost to her center. He did the same with the other leg as Beth moaned. As he continued his assault, Beth started to feel his teeth nibbling against her soft flesh as he worked on her. Surely he felt her knees shaking now.

"Mmmm…my turn again?"

"Hell naw." His eyes were almost black with desire as Beth looked down and caught his gaze. "I's just gettin' started."

Beth didn't fully understand his meaning until she felt Daryl's warm breath against her lower lips. She instantly tried to pull away, but Daryl held her steadily in place. "Wait. Ya…you don't have to do that, Daryl."

"Nah, but I want to." He'd never done this before, but he was determined to just wing it for the sake of her pleasure. Daryl dipped his head back down and kissed the blonde curls of her perfect mound. Then he dipped lower and ran his tongue slowly and gently all the way upward between her folds. He noticed the tension in her whole body and the way she was edging herself upward away from him on the bed. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong. Hell, he'd barely done anything at all. "Hey. Don'cha like this sorta thing? I thought all women did." When he looked to Beth's face, he noticed she was bright red and starting to sweat.

"Well, I'm not like 'all women'. And I wouldn't know. I never…no one's ever…done that." Beth rolled her eyes and avoided his gaze as she tried to shift and close her legs to him. This was just too personal for her, too personal to be so exposed like that. To Daryl Dixon. Daryl hadn't moved, though. He was still holding her hips below and when she finally gained enough courage to look at him, she saw that he was looking right back at her. He was obviously in deep thought with a hint of a smile playing across his lips. He looked intense, almost like the first night.

"So, those guys. You didn't let any of 'em see ya like this?" Beth shyly shook her head in confirmation. Suddenly Daryl was no longer thinking entirely of Beth's pleasure, but something darker had also risen up in him. It was a selfish need to conquer and play alpha male. He openly admitted to himself that it was jealousy at the core. Beth's precious _Connor and Murphy_ had been with _his_ _Beth_. But now he realized there were things that they probably hadn't given her, things they hadn't done with her that Daryl could. It would be fun to explore all the scenarios. Daryl squeezed Beth's thigh slightly. "You didn't let them, but…let me, Beth. Please."

Beth couldn't resist Daryl's plea. "Please" was a word that she had seldom heard come from Daryl's mouth. She took a deep breath, nodded her head, and opened herself back up to him. Beth thought that her heart would explode from the stress and embarrassment of this. Those thoughts didn't last long, though, as she felt Daryl's lips on her again. His hands were spreading her apart and he now had full access to her every hidden asset.

Daryl went to work. His tongue skimmed, teased, and prodded Beth's every curve. His lips suckled her clit roughly for a moment while the hair on his face bristled against her most delicate skin. These new feelings elicited a shocked moan from Beth as she bucked her hips up toward him. Daryl started a rhythm with his motions, circling his tongue around her clit, sucking, circling again, then running his tongue to her entrance to circle there and dip inside. Beth was a mess; sweating and panting, pleading and moaning. Daryl did it over and over, faster and faster, until Beth couldn't even catch her breath. She didn't bother trying to hold back her orgasm. She came hard against Daryl's mouth and he happily lapped up her sweet nectar.

Beth's orgasm played on and on. She couldn't do anything but lie back on the bed as tremors and aftershocks flowed through her for what seemed like an eternity. "Ya good?" Daryl was on top of her again, she realized. She could feel his cock weeping generously against her thigh, dripping down to her core, and she wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her. She could only lift her hips to him as a response.

Daryl knew he had done the best he could to pleasure her, but now he needed his own release. Watching Beth come undone from that angle below, along with tasting the effect of his efforts, had brought him much too close to losing control once again. He needed to be in Beth, needed to drive into her core and let himself come undone. He slid quickly all the way inside of her then rocked his hips, pushing a little farther. Beth's breath hitched and then Daryl felt her clench around him. She came around his cock with a breathy moan and Daryl almost lost it then and there. He forced himself to hold back, just rocking steadily against her while she rode out her second orgasm.

Beth was still coming, Daryl had thought, when she suddenly rose up against him and pushed him onto his back. Beth went over with him, now straddling his waist. He didn't know how she had managed that move, but they had now traded places with his cock still in perfect place. Beth was looking down at him now, her eyes smoldering with desire…and passionate love. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her pert breasts. They were perfect and from this position, Daryl had a perfect viewpoint to watch and feel them as they bounced to the pace of Beth's efforts.

She was moving up and down on Daryl's hard shaft. Beth's muscles were clamping and releasing as her last orgasm still flooded through her. That, along with the tight friction around his cock, was quickly bringing Daryl closer to his end. Beth picked up speed, bouncing on him now. "Come in me Daryl. Come on." Beth was looking at him again with those eyes. They were so clear blue that Daryl thought he could see directly into her pure soul. He came long and hard with a loud growl.

Daryl was exhausted. Beth didn't move from him, just sat where she was with his cock still implanted firmly inside her, smiling and running her fingers through his chest hair. Daryl just laid back and relaxed, not thinking of anything as he tried to catch his breath. "Damn girl." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her ass, making her giggle. That giggle of hers would always be able to make him smile, he thought.

Daryl could feel the wetness from their lovemaking seeping from her and down his cock, pooling out of Beth and onto him below. He suddenly had a thought. He didn't notice her bleeding at all this afternoon, and he would definitely have noticed. Daryl wasn't sure about how a woman's body worked as far as pregnancy went, but shouldn't he be worried about the consequences of what they had just done?

He lifted Beth's hips from him and moved her to lie by his side. How had his life changed so much within 48 hours? If someone had told him two days ago that he would be lying next to Beth Greene alone in a cozy little house after just fucking the daylights out of her, he would have shot them in the face with an arrow. But here he was. Daryl wished they could stay like this for a while, get more used to each other in this capacity. However, he knew that Rick needed him back. Maggie needed Beth back. They both needed all of their family next to them.

He let his gaze fall onto Beth again. She had her eyes closed and she was chewing on her bottom lip contently. He would take her "home" tomorrow and then there would be even more complications for them to work through. Daryl thought they would be able to do it though, even if it was awkward and painful. It will definitely be painful for him when Maggie finds out what's been happening between the two of them. As long as Beth was with him, though, Daryl imagined he could face damn near any foe. Even Maggie, who absolutely scared the shit out of him when he really thought about it. He chuckled, though, at the realization that he now had his very own Greene to protect him. Yep, everything was probably going to be ok now, Daryl imagined.

"Daryl?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Where is the new camp?" Beth yawned and stretched beside him. "We'll have to leave early enough to get back to the guys and get them packed up then travel all the way back to our people before sundown. Just wonderin' how much time we'll need?"

_Shit._ Daryl should have known that Beth wouldn't just leave without bringing them back up. It wasn't her. She had said over and over that these men were good people, and maybe they were. After all, who was he to question the impressions of Beth Greene? Even if it was true and they were good people, though, Daryl wasn't just going to forgive and forget what had gone on between them and his girl.

Daryl knew Beth wouldn't let this subject go. No matter how much he hated it, he knew he would have to give in to her wishes and go back for them. He let out an exasperated sigh at the whole thought. "We'll have to leave right at daybreak. We'll pack tonight to be ready and then try to get as much sleep as possible." _God. It'll be one long suck-ass day._

Beth was suddenly leaning over him. Her soft wet lips were on his. She trailed her tongue over Daryl's as he opened his mouth to her. He let himself lose his worry again against Beth's skin. It wasn't long before they were making love again. Beth knew exactly what she was doing as she held Daryl close, distracting him from his train of thoughts. She had seen the timidity creep into his features at the mention of her Saints joining them.

Beth knew that Daryl's problem with them was more than just distrust of strangers. He was jealous, of course, and maybe a little insecure about how he measured up. Not that he needed to be. Beth would have to work on that with him. She could only imagine how the boys were going to react to her new relationship with Daryl, as well. Come to think of it, maybe Daryl had the right idea about worrying. For now, though, all Beth was going to concentrate on was getting her family back by her side. All of them.


	9. Lost and Found

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Thanks again to everyone who's been following/favoriting/reviewing. Love all y'all!**

**Warnings for language and sexy stuff. As usual. **

**Italics usually denote thoughts or dreams. **

**Of Saints and Georgia Peaches**

**Chapter 9: Lost and Found**

"Where the fuck are ya takin' us, Connor?"

"South accardin' ta tha compass. It's tha way they had ta have gone, seein' how they left yesterday."

Murphy finally gave up, slammed his backpack onto the ground, and leaned against the nearest tree, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Oh my God! Ya can't know that - yore guessin'! I can'na believe I keep lettin' ya get us inta these situations."

His brother was unfazed, but took the moment to scan the area for any clues that they might be going in the right direction. "Shhh. Getta fuckin' hold of yaself. This is serious shit 'ere, Murph."

"Ahh, fuck _you_! I'm sweatin' my ass off, bein' eaten alive by giant bugs, an 'bout ta be eaten alive by dead fuckers. Besides, I'm na the compass-totin' Jack Sparrow wannabe that's getting' us fuckin' lost! In the fuckin' _farest_!"

"Would ya _fuckin'_ shut it already?!"

"You shut it, Con, befare I give ya an ass-beatin' with a fuckin' tree limb."

"Both of you shut it. Ok? Dear God." Duffy had heard enough. Although he was starting to agree with Murphy that they did seem quite lost, and he was also sweating his ass off and being eaten alive; he knew that they had no choice but to continue on. Beth wouldn't have left them that far behind, so they were probably getting close. They knew that the pair had taken off in this direction yesterday, so it was their best lead. Murphy and Romeo had wanted to follow closely behind them immediately, but Connor and Duffy had argued that Beth's judgment was the best idea in this situation.

Duffy had made the point that Daryl had probably been looking for Beth this whole time and what he found probably didn't look good on their part. After all, what would the Saints have done if they found Beth seemingly being manhandled by a group of strange men? It was a good point and was accepted by the whole group. So they had agreed to give Beth 24 hours before trailing after her. Hopefully that was going to be enough time for her to explain the situation and get Daryl calmed down.

After a quick rest and some water, Romeo finally chimed in. "We need to keep going. It's about to get dark. You leprechauns might be perfectly fine with sleepin' in a tree or some shit, but this Mexican _ain't_. Vamanos."

The sun was starting to sink behind the tree line when the four finally came to a ratty-looking subdivision that had probably once been immaculate and rather nice. The boys hunkered down and waited to see if they saw any movement among the houses. When the sun sank a little farther and the shadows surrounding them grew darker, Duffy pointed out a faint light in one of the rooms at the second house.

They approached the house carefully. They couldn't be certain that whoever was in there was actually Beth. Romeo picked the lock and Duffy, being the cop amongst them, took the lead on going in. He entered quietly with Connor and Murphy close behind while Romeo stayed behind to secure their exit. The house seemed quiet as a mouse. Traveling from Boston to Georgia during a zombie apocalypse had taught the boys to be silent and they did a good job of it as they swept the place. The kitchen was clear. Two used bowls was a good sign that this was Beth and Daryl. Two packs sat in the living room ready to go. Connor pointed to the familiar one and raised his brows at the others. _Beth's?_ Duffy nodded and motioned them toward the hallway. There was what looked like a small low-burning oil lamp illuminating one of the bedrooms. That was their goal.

Daryl probably would have heard them, no matter how silent they had been, if he hadn't been preoccupied. As it was, he currently had Beth pressed against the headboard taking her from behind solidly. His grunts and moans were drowned in Beth's soft neck as she panted to the rhythm of Daryl's thrusting.

Duffy had the good sense to respectfully back away from the scene immediately, but Connor and Murphy watched momentarily from the hallway. The boys knew that Beth and Daryl's relationship had never been a sexual one before, so this was definitely a surprise. By Murphy's narrowed eyes and reddened face, Connor understood that he was feeling the same emotions as himself. Neither of the boys was thrilled with this development, especially considering the look of this _Daryl_ that had taken their Beth.

From their angle in the doorway, Murphy and Connor could easily make out the massive scars along Daryl's body. They were the scars of a hard man that could take, and probably give, plenty of abuse. That, and given the obvious age difference, Connor wasn't sure if he approved of this new development. Murphy could finally take no more and cleared his throat. "Oi! Ya a'bout done 'ere?"

"Jesus Murphy." Connor couldn't help but feel embarrassed at having been caught staring. His brother, however, looked more angry than embarrassed.

Beth gasped and grabbed for the nearest sheet. Daryl had a different reaction, though. Not even thinking about his state of dress, or lack of, his pistol from the nightstand was instantly in his hand and aimed at the intruders in the doorway as he blocked Beth from any possible danger. Connor and Murphy just took a moment to stare at Daryl for a moment, then looked at each other and barely held back peals of laughter. "What d'ya think Murph? Which "weapon" should be more a'fraida in this situation?"

"Well, not tha' Ruger." Then they were both laughing at him openly now and practically rolling on the floor.

Daryl was…he didn't know what he was. Astounded? Confused? Furious? Maybe all those things and more. If Beth wasn't seemingly so attached to these idiots he would have ended them then and there just for interrupting. Now they were laughin' at him? What the hell were they laughin' at anyway? He had a loaded weapon pointed at their heads, for Christ's sake. That's no joke. He looked over his shoulder at Beth for help, but that was really no help at all because she seemed to be holding back laughter, too, as she looked over his shoulder at the two brothers. Were all of these people suddenly crazy? At least there didn't seem to be any immediate danger, so Daryl lowered the handgun back down to the nightstand and pulled on his jeans, keeping a wary eye on the two men.

"Ya alrigh' Beth?" The idiot that looked way too much like Daryl's younger self asked once the laughter had died down. They had forced themselves to recover after they realized that Daryl was staring daggers at them. He was clearly not amused.

Beth blushed at the concern that was suddenly on both brothers' faces. They looked from Beth to Daryl and back again. "Of course I'm alright. But…would ya give us a minute?"

"Ya shy with us now, Beth?" Connor asked. He was looking intently at Beth. Something was different with her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was just the poor lighting, but she definitely seemed changed somehow, he thought.

"Connor. We'll meet you in the living room. Ok?" Beth's tone was strict but still sweet, Daryl thought. It was amazing to him that she had the ability to speak that way. Kind but tough at the same time – like a mother to her children. That made Daryl proud for some reason. The two men still seemed hesitant to leave the room, though, Daryl noticed. _They don't want to leave her with you._ That thought didn't sit well with Daryl. _They think you're dangerous. Or maybe they just want her for themselves. _"Well? Did ya not hear her? The woman said 'git'!

Both brothers narrowed their eyes at the rough man, but they followed Beth's prompt and politely backed out of the room and shut the door, leaving Daryl and Beth to look at each other in the pale light of the oil lamp. "Well, at least we don't have to go get them now." Beth gave Daryl a wide hopeful grin. She knew Daryl wasn't happy with this change of plans. She knew that he hadn't really wanted to pull them into their group in the first place.

But Beth knew that Daryl and the others would understand that they belonged with them if they would just give them a chance. She also thought that Daryl could be the key to getting them admitted into the group. She knew Daryl's recommendation meant everything to Rick and all the others, so she just had to get all of her boys together and getting along before they got to the group's camp. She wondered how the boys would handle Rick's three questions and, for once, Beth's smile faltered a bit. _How many men have you killed? Why? _Well, that would be a hard one for these boys. She wondered if they even had a good count.

Daryl couldn't resist Beth's smile, of course. He heaved a huge sigh as he watched her dress hurriedly. He would have to figure out a way not to kill these men, for her sake. He wasn't sure about the older guy and the Latino, but he was pretty certain that he was going to have to try _really_ hard with those two bird-brains.

When they all met back up in the living room, they found that Romeo had lit a few lanterns and Duffy had started to set up some vantage points for keeping watch. Beth reached Romeo first and almost knocked him over when she threw her arms around him. It had only been about a day, but she had worried about them anyway. When she pulled back, Romeo's shit-eating grin faded as he looked down at her. "Romeo…this is Daryl Dixon. Daryl – Romeo. And that's Brian Duffy. Then, of course, you just met Connor and Murphy Macmanus." Beth was back to grinning from ear to ear as she glanced at each of the men. She was happy to have so many of her family all together with her in this room. She was however, she realized suddenly, the only one that seemed pleased.

Connor and Murphy hadn't missed Romeo's concerned glances from Beth then back to them. Neither had Duffy nor Daryl, for that matter. The tenseness in the room grew to monumental proportions. The happy reunion had abruptly turned into the standoff at the O.K. Corral. Everyone stared down everyone else. Silent shouting matches shot back and forth between brothers and from each man to Daryl while Beth glanced warily at each of them in turn. The situation would have been funny if each of these men weren't so frighteningly intense and dangerous with a weapon.

Connor moved to Beth and took her in his arms for a tight hug, then drew her back to take a good look at her in the better lighting. His eyes grew hard and dark as he gently tipped her head up and took in the bruising on her delicate neck. When Beth brought her hand up to move his away, he caught the bruises around her wrist, as well, and his skin started to flush angrily. "It's not what you're thinking at all Connor. It's not." Beth said quietly and firmly, pleading with the more rational brother with her innocent blue eyes.

Connor took a slow steady breath and moved Beth gently behind him to Duffy's waiting embrace. The brothers stepped forward to Daryl and stared him down for a moment longer. "Ya want ta tell us how our girl got those marks on 'er?" Connor asked quietly.

Daryl didn't respond at first. His nostrils flared and his skin grew red as he crossed his arms in front of him. "First off…_our_ girl? That ain't happenin'. Hate ta tell ya', but Beth don't belong to _you_. She never did and she sure as shit don't now."

"Is tha it then? She get tha bruises when ya was showin' 'er who's boss now?" Murphy moved to get face to face with Daryl. Even with the intensity of this confrontation, Daryl couldn't resist the thought that it was as if he were staring directly into a reflection from 15 years ago.

Beth could tell the direction of this conversation was about to push some serious irreversible buttons with Daryl. She was between the two men instantly and pushed Murphy backwards with force. "Stop it! Now! All of y'all!" Murphy looked injured, but Beth didn't back down. "This isn't helping. The marks are no big deal. I'm fine and what happened with that was private. It's between me and Daryl and that's where it's gonna stay."

Romeo moved to interject something at that point, but Beth stopped him with a glare and the palm of her hand. "All y'all need to know is that I ain't hurt – far from it, in fact – and…I've decided I'm gonna be with Daryl." Beth took a moment to heave a big relieved sigh. She had been trying to figure out how to explain things to the four men she had come to care for. Now it had all just come out. Not all of it, just the main point. She felt Daryl's comforting hand when it came to rest gently on her shoulder, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Now, I think it's been a long day for everyone. We all need a good night's sleep and we'll feel better and _calmer_ tomorrow. Daryl and I will see you in the morning." She had worked herself into quite an emotional tizzy and now she felt kind of bad and exhausted. Her boys looked like they had all been gut-punched. And as she glanced at him, Beth noticed that even Daryl looked wary of her a bit at this point, though there seemed to be a glint of something wicked in his eye. Beth decided not to worry too much tonight. What she said had been the truth and it was better that it was stated openly and directly. She motioned for Daryl to head back to bed.

"Beth?" Daryl was already into the hallway and Beth was close behind when Duffy raised a question toward her. "I think we all need to know…do you want us to part ways tomorrow?" Beth was confused for a moment as she took in her four Saints. They truly looked heartbroken. She hadn't meant that at all. _Why are men so hard to communicate with?!_

"Brian! No. Let me be clear. I ain't goin' anywhere without my family. And the four of you are family. Y'all are idiots if you think I'm just gonna kick ya to the curb now that I've found my _other_ family members. That'll never happen. Our plan was to come find you guys in the mornin' and then meet back up with the rest of the family tomorrow at their new camp site. Y'all don't have ta come with us, but I really want ya there. Please think about it. Okay?" Beth hadn't even considered the possibility that they might not want to join the group, but now she was worried.

It did look as though her band of men was relieved. She had meant what she said about them all needing some rest. She felt like she was gonna pass out. Daryl was politely waiting for her in the hall and she moved to join him. He was most likely listening in on every word she had said, but that was ok. Beth stopped at the doorway and turned back, adding softly. "Get some good sleep boys." She looked at each one of them with a loving smile. "I love you. Goodnight."

Daryl had listened to every word. He knew Beth enough to know that she put her heart and soul into everything she did. He realized that meant she had also done the same in caring for those four men in that room. At the same time, she had told them in no certain terms that she had chosen _him_. In the span of 5 minutes, all the jealousy that he had been building up drained from him. As he stood in the hallway and listened to her final words to the men, he realized that they were family. Beth had made them family. Of course, Daryl would most likely consider them 'third cousins by marriage' sort of relatives, but he would make a concerted effort to make it work. It was the least he owed Beth.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of a long strange journey, and Beth was right. They all needed a good nights' sleep. This time he and Beth slept with all their clothes on. He wanted more than anything to go back and finish what they had started earlier in this bed, but now that they had guests in the house that would have been awkward. Instead, he just contentedly held Beth close to him as they drifted off peacefully.

Murphy was the second on watch that night. While everyone slept soundly, he couldn't resist treading softly down the hall to look in on their blonde angel. Daryl had left the oil lamp burning lowly and it was just enough to make out the pair on the bed. Murphy took in the way that Daryl held her so gently but protectively in their sleep. The man looked fierce even in his sleep, but there was an undeniable softness about him when he was in her presence. Murphy considered it was the same effect that she had on all of them.

What was more interesting to Murphy was how Beth slept so peacefully. She had usually tossed and turned uncomfortably and, more often than not, woke screaming for them or Daryl. Now she slept quietly with the hint of a smile upon her lips. Murphy realized that Beth had needed Daryl all this time. He didn't understand the bond she had with the older man or the inexplicable marks on her skin, but he did understand how she had changed since she found him. She was confident and healthier looking – more rested. It was a good thing, he had to admit.

Murphy knew Beth didn't lie; she never did, so if she said she wasn't hurt then he accepted that. He hadn't talked to the others yet, but he decided as he watched Beth sleep that he would stand behind whatever she chose for them to do. She had mentioned the 'rest of the family' and Murphy wondered who of her group was still standing. He imagined that it would be a difficult conversation when they had to discuss his groups' past. He just hoped that they would be _allowed_ to stay with their girl once Beth's family found out about the Saints' history.

Murphy silently tread back to the living room and tapped Duffy to take watch. As he lay down beside his brother on the floor, he realized that Connor was awake. Their eyes met in silent agreement and Murphy smiled softly at his brother and gave a nod. They didn't need words to communicate. The conversation between them now said that they were good. Everything was going to work out. Tomorrow might be rough and there was a lot to work through with Daryl. There was probably a lot of explaining to do with her other family members, as well, but Beth exuded hope and it was catching.

Everything was going to be just fine.


	10. Going Home

**A/N: Thanks again to YLover for being such a beautiful inspiration. :-) This is unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes. **

**Of Saints and Georgia Peaches**

**Chapter 10 **

**Going Home**

When Daryl ventured down the hall the next morning, he found he had a little more respect for Beth's Saints. All four of them were already up and busy despite it being right at dawn. The brothers were out back scrounging around in the old garage and the other two were tearing down and packing everything inside of the house that they could find that might be useful.

"Good morning." The older man greeted Daryl and quickly passed him a hot cup of coffee. "Sorry, haven't found any sugar, but there's some artificial sweetener in the kitchen."

"Nah. Thanks…uh?"

"Brian Duffy, but the boys just call me Duffy." The guy nodded at Daryl as a greeting. He noted the thick Boston accent and nodded back as thanks for the coffee.

"What up dog?" Oh god, Daryl thought. The Mexican guy…Romeo?...was gonna talk at him now, too? But he didn't stop to chit chat. He just kept moving around, rummaging through drawers and cabinets, filling shopping bags with supplies. "Hey, we're gonna check through the two houses on either side just ta make sure there isn't anything we need."

Duffy chimed back in. "Connor and Murphy are out back, if you want to see if they need any help? Beth mentioned once that you might have some mechanical know-how? It'd be good if we could take some tools in case we find a vehicle worth bringing back to life."

Daryl ducked his head in agreement. "Mmhm."

"Shit. You're a regular jabberwocky, ain't ya? Yap, yap, yap…" The Mexican made a talking hand sign and gave him a wide toothy grin to let Daryl know he was joking. Despite himself, Daryl could feel his frown turn into a barely-there hint of a smile. He liked this guy, surprisingly, Duffy too. Not that he'd tell em that.

Duffy grinned at Daryl and shook his head and shrugged. "You might wanna get used to that sort of thing. We'll be back in a few. You guys just yell out if there's any trouble and we'll be right back. We'll keep an ear out."

Daryl walked out into the back yard with Duffy and Romeo. Daryl continued on into the yard as Duffy and Romeo each cut into different directions to the houses next door. Daryl spied the darker-haired brother, Murphy he thought, standing stock still with one of his silenced pistols raised to the brush behind the garage. He looked intense, on high alert, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Daryl brought up his crossbow and slid up beside him quietly. "Walkers?" Daryl whispered urgently.

Murphy lowered his gun to his side and turned to look at Daryl incredulously. "Noe. It was a big brown fuzzey fucker. Waddled close ta tha ground, big teeth, and it _whistled_ at meh. I ain't jokin'! What tha fucken hell is tha?!"

"Pfft. Sounds like a damn groundhog. They're good eatin'. Ya shoulda shot it."

"Ye eat thin's like tha? God tha's sick… Sides, it might'a charged at meh if I took a shot an missed. Alla this shit out 'ere, it's like Pan's fuckin' Labyrinth. I can't wait ta get back ta Boston, zombies an all."

Daryl couldn't help but snicker at the Irishman and his little tirade against country livin'. Afraid of a little ol' whistle pig? Ha! At least these guys were entertainin'. Just about then, the other brother emerged from the garage loaded down with two gas cans, some tools tucked under his arm, and a whole shit-load of rope. All sizes, shapes, and colors, in fact.

Murphy whispered to Daryl out the side of his mouth, "Jaysus. You're jus gonna love this." He gave Daryl a mock disgusted face and rolled his eyes.

"A lil help'd be nice, dear brudder." Connor spat as he unloaded part of the rope onto Murphy's shoulder.

Daryl couldn't figure it out. "What the fuck you need all that rope for? Ya plannin' on hangin' us all or somethin'?"

"Noe. But we might need it fer somethin'. Ya ever seen a Charlie Bronson movie?"

"Sure… What're ya, simple? This ain't the movies."

"Well. That right Robin Hood? We'll see what ye have ta say when this rope saves yer ass."

Before Daryl could respond, he was interrupted by a peal of laughter. Murphy couldn't contain himself any longer. He'd been looking back and forth between the two like he was at a tennis match. He howled laughing as they both looked at him like he was insane.

"Fuck ye, Murph. Shut up! Ugh. Let's just finish gettin' this stuff packed."

Daryl watched the two brothers trod back toward the house, Beth waiting on the back porch for them. They actually didn't seem half bad. Just a bit odd. It would take some time, but Daryl figured he could do this. For Beth's sake, of course.

They had been walking for only two hours or so. The heat was getting to everyone and their pace was slow. Daryl doubted they'd make it to the camp today, but they'd be close. He took point, walking a bit ahead of the main group to scout their direction and make sure they weren't running face first into a herd. Daryl noticed that the other men had formed a circle around Beth, not mentioning it, but silently blocking all sides for her protection. Daryl couldn't help but notice and appreciate that gesture. He realized that he was beginning to like these people, even if he still felt a bit jealous over the way they had first been introduced to him.

Murphy made his way forward and began walking alongside Daryl. Daryl looked at him with a sideways glance, but Murphy said nothing. The younger man just nodded and pushed them along a little faster to put some distance between them and the group. When they were out of earshot, Murphy finally broke the silence.

"I like ye, Daryl. Yer obviously good for 'er. An yer a good man. I respect tha'."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Ha! Beth said ye weren't good with compliments." There was an awkward pause as they moved a bit farther away from the group. Then Murphy continued. "Did ye talk to 'er? Ye know…about how ye found us tha first day?"

Daryl paled, but he didn't say anything right away. "She said somethin' about it. Said it was about respect and appreciation or somethin' like that. We weren't together then. And now I trust her when she says she's made a decision. That's the end of it."

Murphy seemed satisfied with that answer. "I just didn't want it to be lingerin among us. Wanted to make sure there weren't any hard feelins or anythin'. Aaannd…" Murphy seemed stuck, conflicted. Daryl waited impatiently to hear what was coming next. Murphy took a deep breath and finally continued. "It's none a my business now, but I wanted ta make sure it didn't interfere with ye and Beth if ye know what I mean?"

Daryl stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Before he could say anything, Murphy kept going with his speech quietly. "She's na a child, ye know. She has needs ta be tended ta. I just wanted to make sure ye understood it – thas yore responsibility now. Don't make us kick yer ass."

Daryl's mouth snapped shut and his eyes got big as he watched Murphy MacManus stomp back toward the group, leaving Daryl standing there aghast. Did that guy just tell him what he thought he did? To please Beth in the bedroom or else? Daryl didn't even know how to respond.

As the group caught up, Beth looked at him and flashed a smile. Daryl took a moment to notice how her sweat beaded and ran down her neck, sliding delicately down her chest and under the neck of her shirt, and continuing on… Despite himself, he felt his pants get a little tighter. No, Murphy was right, Beth definitely wasn't a child. Daryl suddenly felt unsure about his capabilities regarding Murphy's warning. He didn't have that much experience, truth be told, certainly not anywhere near what these guys had. Would he be able to keep her happy? Daryl's thoughts trained on as they trudged along through the woods.

They didn't even make it to nightfall, nowhere near it actually. It was too hot and humid and they were too exhausted to continue. Daryl guessed it was around 3pm or so, but he wasn't sure. They'd come across a creek and decided collectively that they weren't moving any farther today.

No one moved to make camp, though. They all just stood there and looked at the running water longingly until Connor spoke up. "Well I'm gettin' in. Avert yer eyes if ye don't wanna see!" Beth laughed as he and the rest of the Saints started ripping off their clothes to jump in. Beth turned her back to them before any essential articles of clothing came off. She headed toward Daryl, who was standing far back from the others uncomfortably.

"Hey. It's ok. We don't have ta get in with them. Why don't we walk downstream a bit together?" She put her hands on his chest and he instantly stiffened and moved back a step.

"Mmkay."

Beth frowned at Daryl's avoidance of her touch. She called over her shoulder, "Hey guys, we're gonna walk downstream. We'll be back in a bit." She didn't wait for a response before she had Daryl's hand and was dragging him through the underbrush. When she thought they had gone far enough to have some real privacy, she came to an abrupt halt and turned on the hunter. "What was that about? Why'd you jump like that and pull away when I touched you?"

"I dunno…didn't mean to get ya all upset. Just didn't feel right havin' ya touch me in front of 'em."

Beth sighed exasperatedly. "I just touched ya. It wasn't like I jumped on ya and started rippin' off yer clothes."

Daryl just looked at her a minute. She really didn't understand. How do you explain something like that to a girl like Beth? "Hmmemmm. I think ya underestimate what yer touch does ta me. Any touch from ya." He squeezed her hand and pulled her forward, placing it on the hardness growing below.

Beth gasped and a grin spread out on her beautiful face as she looked up at him. "Oh."

"Yeah..OH." Daryl playfully chided. "Can get kinda embarrassin' with an audience. Cain't exactly go draggin' ya off inta the bushes every fifteen minutes ta have my way with ya, either. Just…just go easy with the touchin'. It's hard enough just watchin' ya."

"_Hard_ enough?" Beth giggled at his unintended pun as Daryl blushed furiously. She still hadn't removed her hand from him, so she stepped up a little closer and started moving her hand gently against him. "Well! I guess it is." Beth smirked up at him, proud of her little joke, but Daryl had his head thrown back in enjoyment. He groaned quietly in appreciation and ran both hands into her hair, pulling it loose from her ponytail, as he looked back down on her. When she leaned up to kiss him, though, he pulled back and released her. He moved her hand off him as he glanced back over his shoulder and shook his head. "What? Did ya hear somethin'?"

"Nah, it's just…we ain't alone."

"Daryl, this is as alone as we're gonna get. Probably for a good long time. Listen, you don't hafta be embarrassed about bein' with me. Is that what this is? The boys understand. Our family will understand too. We're together now and if anybody cares, they can just go to hell." She glanced around warily, realizing she had gotten kinda loud. She hoped that she hadn't drawn any straggling walkers to them.

It made Daryl feel a bit better, hearin' her say those things, even though he was still unsure about his experience. "You've turned inta a little spit-fire."

Beth scowled at him playfully. "Shush. Come here and kiss me."

Daryl chuckled. "A _bossy_ spit-fire."

Before she could respond, Daryl had claimed her mouth roughly, pushing her backwards and shoving her hand back where it had been moments before. Beth felt her back hit a tree. Her hair tangled in the rough bark as Daryl pressed her head backwards and claimed her throat as his hands moved to grip and massage her breasts firmly. She loved it when he was hungry like this. She wondered whether she should tell him that, but she wasn't sure if it would embarrass him. She was enjoying it too much to risk ruining the moment, so she just moaned loudly and shifted her hips up against him to show him she approved. "Shhh Beth. Goddamn."

He kissed her again, roughly, then spun her around to face the tree. She heard him unzip himself and then her pants were being pulled loose from her hips. Before she could even fully grasp what was happening, he was shoving all the way inside her, groaning quietly against the back of her neck. He stilled to let her body adjust, and to steel himself too, she supposed. He was breathing heavy in her ear, one hand pressed next to hers on the tree and the other arm wrapped all the way around her waist, holding her in place. It was messy. Their clothes were soaked in sweat, drippin on each other, hair stuck to their skin. But it all made the situation more urgent, hotter.

Daryl moved the arm around her waist so he could place his fingers on her clit. Beth immediately bucked her hips against him. She needed him to move, but he stayed still for another beat. "Do ya have any idea how much I wanted ta do this to ya all damn day?" Beth shivered despite the heat surrounding them. His deep growling whisper in her ear was almost enough to make her come there and then. She felt her walls tighten involuntarily around him. _Oh please no_, she thought, she didn't want it to be over so soon.

Daryl felt it when she squeezed around him, taking that as his cue to push forward. He rubbed her clit steadily as he ground into her slowly a few times, making her cry out. "Shhh! Gotta be quiet out here. Ok?" Beth nodded, but whined quietly and tried to move her hips faster against him. Feeling her need him like that emboldened Daryl. He threw caution to the wind and just took her.

It was exactly what Beth needed. She braced herself against the tree as Daryl bucked wildly into her. His left hand kept a beat on her clit. The other arm moved from his prop on the tree to encircle her waist, helping to pull her hips into him as he pounded against her. They were coming all too soon. Beth lowered her head and tried to stay silent as Daryl stiffened and froze behind her. She could feel him swelling and twitching inside her as he came and it sent her over the edge. She took over the action, grinding herself up and down on him as she rode out her own orgasm quietly.

When he pulled out, Beth felt the rush of wetness that followed him and she clenched up, trying to keep it from running down her thighs into her clothes. She turned and leaned against the tree as she attempted to recover. She didn't pull her clothes back on just yet.

Daryl looked flustered as he zipped up and ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck, Beth! We hafta stop doin' that. I'm gonna get ya inta a bad situation if we don't." He braced his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Jesus. Did I hurt ya?"

Beth grinned at him gently when he looked back up at her. He looked her up and down appreciatively as she leaned against the tree panting. She shook her head at him. "No. Ya didn't hurt me. That was amazin'. Everything's gonna be ok, ya know? Even if or…wh…_when_ something like _that_ happens."

Daryl paled a bit and stood back up straight as he looked at her amazed. He hadn't considered the idea of _when _it happened, just feared the _if_, but obviously she had thought about it and she wasn't afraid. It was terrifying and exciting to Daryl all at the same time. It was a topic they'd have to discuss when they had more time.

He turned the idea over in his head as he watched Beth slowly removed her sticky clothes and move to the water. "Come on, Daryl. We both definitely need a bath before we go back. Hurry!"

"Yep. Yer bossy." He chided lovingly as he joined her in the water and kissed her sweetly. Daryl was happy, he realized. After what just happened, he wasn't as worried about his capabilities to please her. He thought he did a pretty damn fine job. They kissed as they bathed each other. It was pleasant there in the water with Beth, but eventually they had to go back.

When Beth and Daryl finally made their way back to where they left the others, they found that the boys had actually made it into a nice little camp site and had broken out some food. Daryl braced himself for explanations and uncomfortable silences and knowing glances. But there was none of that.

Romeo was telling some wild story about his cousin Felipe stealing an Audi when he was a teenager but not realizing that the steering wheel was on the wrong side of the car and all the confusion and mayhem that came of it. It was funny and everyone was laughing along happily. After that, Duffy went into a story about a perp they had collared robbing a bank in a chicken suit and how they had to chase that giant sprinting chicken for blocks and blocks in the middle of downtown Boston with everyone watching. The stories went on like that until they decided to bed down for the night.

No one ever commented on Beth and Daryl's lengthy disappearance at all. No one looked at them warily. No one seemed to mind in the slightest. Just like Beth had said. They all lay down together peacefully and Daryl held Beth to him firmly. He glanced over at the men laying on the creekbank beside them. Daryl decided with a small smile that he had no problem bringing this group back to Rick with his full recommendation. Beth knew exactly what she was doing where people were concerned. These were good men. They were already family where Beth was concerned and Daryl had started to feel that in his own heart as well.

So much had changed in the past few days. The creeping darkness that had nipped at Daryl's heels the past years, and especially in the past few months, finally felt like it was fading as he watched Beth fall asleep on his chest. He let himself drift off to thoughts of her comment about _when it happened_. It was the first time Daryl had really considered the future. A good future filled with happy things. For the first time since he could remember, Daryl went to sleep feeling safe and looking forward to waking up the next day. He was actually excited to get to the next day and the next and the next. It felt like going home.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for reading! I hope you liked how this played out. For now, this is the end. I know, I know. They didn't get back to the group to get their reactions but I'm leaving this story open for a possible continuation. For now, everyone is living happily ever after and I think that's good. That's always what I want, anyway.**

**I'm desperately working on a new Bethyl project with eReedus that is going to be AMAZING. We should start posting chapters for that story in the next few weeks under the pen name LolaRitaReedus here on this site. If you love Bethyl, you WILL love this, so please check out that account and favorite to receive updates when we start posting. If you haven't already, make sure to check out eReedus' stories. I highly recommend anything that comes from that girl's amazing brain. **

**Thanks again y'all. Catch ya on the flip side!**


End file.
